


Про Джока

by Margarido



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: Animals, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Немного о Джоке Втором - том самом, который был подарен Хэмишу в 1 сезоне после того, как погиб Джок Первый.ФБ-2015, fandom Robert Carlyle 2015.





	1. Глава 1, в которой Хэмиш, ТВ Джон и все остальные растят Джока Второго

***

Джок Второй без труда освоился на новом месте и с новым хозяином. Ему досталась свежая корзинка, блестящая от новизны миска и слишком большой ошейник.

— Хэмиш, ну вот почему ты не примерил, когда брал? — расстроенно в пятый раз спросил ТВ Джон, когда Джок Второй выскользнул из кожаного ремешка и понёсся прочь от дома в неизвестном направлении.

— Ну не примерил — и всё! — огрызнулся Хэмиш и бросился следом. — Стой! Ты куда?! Нельзя! Фу!

— Хэмиш, он не понимает!

— Всё он понимает.

На крошечной морде Джока читалось абсолютное, стопроцентное понимание причины, по которой хозяин сначала легонько засветил по уху, а потом по нему же погладил.

— Как вот его теперь из дома выпускать? — посетовал Джон. — Как бездомный какой-то.

Хэмиш задумчиво посмотрел на Джока, ласково ощупал его шею и покосился на ошейник.

— Джон, а где у нас молоток?

— Зачем тебе? — опешил тот.

— И гвозди.

Джон нахмурился, соображая, что требуется прибить.

— А ещё — что нам не жалко? Порожек не жалко?

Джон покачал головой.

— Молоток, как войдёшь, справа, во втором ящике.

Хэмиш, не отпустив Джока, вытащил молоток, выбрал гвоздь покрупнее. Джон с интересом наблюдал за его действиями, заранее готовясь придти на помощь в любой момент. Констебль расстегнул ошейник, разложил его на порожке и приставил гвоздь.

— Дальше чуток, — подсказал Джон, догадавшись, что он хочет сделать.

— Да ладно. Маловато будет.

— А так — неравномерно. Лучше две сделаешь.

— Ни туда, ни сюда две будут. Одну, и там, где нужно.

— Дай я сделаю, и всё будет отлично.

— Спадать будет с твоим отлично, или совсем пса задушишь.

Хэмиш упрямо покрутил гвоздь и всё-таки ударил по нему. Джон невольно охнул, Джок, крутившийся возле ног, подскочил на месте и испуганно шарахнулся.

— Всё в порядке! — возвестил Хэмиш и посмотрел на место удара: кожу ошейника ему пробить не удалось. — Ещё раз.

Джон торопливо наклонился сбоку:

— Давай я, Хэмиш.

— Всё хорошо, я сам.

Со вторым ударом в ошейнике образовалась рваная дырка, в которую вполне проходил металлический штырёк пряжки.

— Джок, иди сюда, мерять будем.

Щенок подозрительно покосился на хозяина и отбежал на пару шагов.

— Ну Джок! Ну смотри, я убрал молоток! Джок, ко мне! — Хэмиш присвистнул.

Щенок засомневался, вильнул хвостом и чихнул.

— Джок!

— Джок, иди ко мне, — позвал ТВ Джон.

Щенок, обогнув по широкой дуге Хэмиша, резво подбежал к Джону.

— Вы издеваетесь? — возмутился Хэмиш.

— Издеваемся, — подтвердил Джон и протянул ему щенка. — Наряжай давай.

Хэмиш нацепил на Джока ошейник, затянув его практически до упора. Тот шумно задышал, изображая умирающего.

— Тихо-тихо, сейчас чуть отпустим... — проговорил Хэмиш, ослабляя ремешок и закрепляя кончик. Он попробовал стащить ошейник через голову щенка — не вышло. — Другое дело. Ну-ка, пройдись.

Джок с видом несправедливо осуждённого сделал пару шагов.

— Хэмиш, ну посмотри, ему туго! — разохался ТВ Джон. — И зачем только ошейник взял...

— Ну куда туго, отлично всё.

— Смотри, как у него шерсть торчит!

Хэмиш засопел, не желая признавать ошибку.

— Ты же опять не померил! Две дырки надо было, как я и сказал!

— Хорошо, сейчас переделаем. Джок, иди сюда... — он подхватил щенка и потянул ошейник, — а то и правда удушишься... Да стой ты, куда! — Джок жалобно взвизгнул и вывалился из ошейника и из рук Хэмиша.

Двумя ударами он всё-таки пробил требуемые две дырки и, без предупреждения выловив Джока, надел на него кожаный ремешок.

— Теперь так?

ТВ Джон одобрительно кивнул, и Джок был отпущен на травку бороться с туго сидящим ошейником.

***

— Изобель? — Хэмиш придержал Джока. — Привет.

— Привет. А что это ты с Джоком Вторым делаешь?

— Выгуливаю.

— Эм. Ясно, — Изобель как-то странно-задумчиво посмотрела на Джока, который воспользовался остановкой, чтобы погрызть поводок.

— А у тебя как дела?

— А, да всё в порядке, да. Ну пока.

— Пока.

Хэмиш увиделся с Изобель только через три дня. Она ждала его, сидя в участке с Джоном, и что-то терпеливо объясняла тому, тыча пальцем в монитор. Джон кивал и поддакивал, однако его вид с каждой секундой становился всё несчастнее.

— Я — следующая жертва прогресса? — ехидно поинтересовался констебль.

— Вовсе необязательно, Хэмиш, — Изобель смутилась. — Мы просто тебя ждали и... Я вообще по другому поводу зашла, — она потянулась за лежащим на диване свёртком, — это тебе. То есть, Джоку.

— Угу, — Хэмиш развернул пакет, — что это?

— Это... шлейка.

— Я вижу.

— Разве у маленького Джока Первого не было шлейки?

— Да он как-то без неё обходился.

— И без поводка, — вмешался ТВ Джон. — Он в детстве без всякой «сбруи» гонял, потом только, когда чуть не потерялся, мы ему ошейник купили. А я говорил, кстати, что нужна шлейка. Хэмиш, я же говорил.

Хэмиш промолчал, вертя в руках «подарок».

— А, ну хоть понятно теперь, почему Джок оказался таким пострадавшим, — Изобель смущённо сунула руки в карманы и боком двинулась к двери. — Ну, примеряйте, а я побегу.

Хэмиш вскинул голову.

— Спасибо. Слушай, а поможешь надеть?

— А... — Изобель чуть растерялась. — Давай.

Джок расстроенно вертелся, пытаясь понять, что же теперь сковывает движения. Если до ошейника он дотягивался, то мягко обхватившая его тельце шлейка совершенно не поддавалась сопротивлению. Он взвизгнул и обиженно ушёл в дальний угол.

— Привыкнет, — неуверенно сказала Изобель.

— Ну, точно меньше шансов задушиться, — философски заметил Джон.

Хэмиш оглядел всех троих.

— Джок!

Щенок резво подбежал.

— Всё равно тебя выгуливать мне. Иди сюда, — Хэмиш расстегнул замочек, выпуская Джока на волю. — Утром потренируемся

***

— Джок! Ко мне!

Щенок подлетел к Хэмишу с дальнего конца комнаты.

— Молодец, держи, — констебль сунул ему в рот кусочек корма. — Давай, беги.

Джок непонимающе вильнул хвостом.

— Что? На сегодня урок окончен. Ты всё выучил. Беги давай.

Джок отбежал и тут же кинулся обратно. Потоптался у ног отвлёкшегося Хэмиша и недовольно напал на его ботинок.

— Аых! Джок! Фу!

Щенок, подброшенный инстинктивно дёрнувшейся ногой хозяина, перекувыркнулся и с визгом шлёпнулся на пол.

— Джок! Малыш, ты жив? — Хэмиш с тревогой склонился над ним. Джок, поскуливая, полез на протянутые руки. — Да всё нормально же, да?

«Нет, не нормально!» — всем видом говорил Джок, давя на жалость.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо... А ты с утра что ел? Ты же хорошо ел, тебя Джон кормил... Что ты выпрашиваешь, а, хамёныш маленький?

Джок настоятельно принялся вылизывать руки Хэмиша, утверждая, что кормилец из Джона далеко не лучший.

— Джон нас убьёт. Скажет, что тебе вредно.

«Ужасно вредно», — согласился Джок и укусил Хэмиша за палец.

— Ай, Джок! Это не сосиска! Ок, хорошо, я понял, — констебль вывернул карманы и выдал Джоку всё то, чем собирался наградить его за выполнение команд уже вечером.

***

— Джок!

Джок отвернулся и положил голову на лапы.

— Джок, ну ТВ Джон вернётся завтра. Ну прости, Джок, — Хэмиш не знал, за что извиняется, но чувствовал, что это необходимо.

Джок вздохнул.

— Джок, у меня есть кое-что... М? — Хэмиш сунул ему кусочек сырой курицы прямо под нос.

Джок соизволил понюхать.

— Ну почему нет?! Нет — и всё? Да ты зараза такая... Джок! Ешь давай!

Щенок посмотрел на Хэмиша так, что последнему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Корм кончился, да. И в одиннадцать вечера Рори уже спит. Джок, ну прости.

Джок прощать не собирался.

— Хочешь курицы? А мне что на завтрак будет?.. Ладно, останусь без завтрака...

Курицу Джок милостиво погрыз, после чего забрался на кровать и сочувственно взглянул на хозяина, видимо, сожалея о его бездарности.

***

— Хэмиш, тебе помочь?

— Да всё отлично, справлюсь.

Хэмишу ужасно неловко было заставлять Джона лезть на стремянку и возиться с краской. Именно поэтому он третий час красил рамы, пыхтя, пачкаясь и беззвучно матерясь.

— Джон!

— М?

— А достань банку краски, заканчивается у меня.

— Сейчас, Хэмиш.

Джон устроился на невысокой скамейке, открывая банку.

— А Джок где? — поинтересовался он.

— Да бегал тут.

— Не сбежал?

— Не должен, — Хэмиш забеспокоился.

— Джок! Джок-Джок-Джок!

Из-за дома послышался топот приближающегося щенка. На скорости Джок влетел на лужайку и резко затормозил.

— А, всё в порядке, на месте. Гуляй, Джок, — добродушно сказал Джон.

— Краска готова? Я почти всё.

— Да, держи. Отдашь пустую?

— Ага, — Хэмиш наклонился, передавая пустую банку и забирая полную.

— Тебе ещё долго? — Джон, отставив остатки краски, обошёл стремянку.

— Полрамы.

— Ну я пойду, обед поставлю.

— Ага.

Джон наклонил голову, сощурясь, посмотрел на результат работы констебля.

— Тут бы ещё слой.

— Ага.

Хэмиш плавно провёл кисточкой. Послышавшийся за спиной грохот отвлёк его, и констебль еле удержался, чтобы не мазнуть по стене.

— Джок!!!

Страдальческий возглас Джона потонул в неуместном смехе Хэмиша.

— Ты зачем вот его позвал, а? У меня теперь будет синяя собака.

— Ужасно оригинально. Джок, иди сюда, — Джон присел на корточки и присмотрелся, с какой стороны можно аккуратно взять щенка, нырнувшего в грязную банку и, по-видимому, ничуть не смущённого этим фактом.

— Ацетоном его теперь, что ли?

— С ума сошёл? Маслом.

— О боже.

Хэмиш спустился и приподнял посиневшего пса.

— Каким маслом?

— Да обычным. Размякнет — попробуем смыть. Снимай футболку.

— Зачем это?

— Намажем — наденем. Иначе краску сам будет вылизывать. Отравиться же.

Джок ничуть не возражал против хозяйской футболки. С его точки зрения, это был лучший момент во всем процессе очищения шкуры.

***

Джок печально смотрел снизу вверх на кровать Хэмиша. Периодически он поскуливал с явным намёком на подвывание. Привстав на задние лапы, он потянулся к краю свешивающегося одеяла. Подёргал его и взвизгнул. Похрапывающий хозяин не реагировал.

Малыш Джок обошёл кровать и заглянул туда, где виднелось лицо констебля. Тихо тявкнул. Хэмиш сквозь сон что-то буркнул и отвернулся. Терпение Джока истощилось, и он с визгом, долженствовавшим символизировать боевой клич, подскочил к кровати, вцепился зубами в угол пододеяльника и потащил на себя.

Хэмиш заворочался, перевернулся в направлении сползающего одеяла и открыл глаза.

— Джок, малыш... — он протянул руку, сграбастал его за загривок и притянул к себе. — Мы чуть-чуть поспим и пойдём гулять. Ну щас...

Джок жалобно заскулил, пряча нос от хозяйского дыхания. Он завозился, пытаясь вылезти из-под прижавшей его руки. Не вытерпев, Джок легонько впился зубами в ладонь Хэмиша.

— Ай! Джок!

Щенок перекувыркнулся на пол, вскочил на четыре лапы и завилял хвостом.

— Хорошо, идём. Зараза.

***

С визгом Джок кинулся прочь из чужого дома и врезался в ноги Хэмиша.

— Что не так? Пойдём, у нас служба, — Хэмиш ласково подтолкнул его обратно. Щенок нерешительно обежал его и сделал вид, что вот тут-то его служба и закончилась. — Идём, Джок. Рядом.

Джок посмотрел на хозяина, как на идиота: рядом он научился ходить только на поводке, который сейчас лежал дома.

— Либо идёшь, либо... — он не придумал угрозы и просто подхватил щенка на руки.

В доме, где произошло ограбление, суетились хозяева. Хэмиш не особенно удивился, что на самой окраине Лохду промышляет какая-то стихийная банда, обнёсшая уже третье жильё. По его расчётам, эта компания была не из местных, так что в любом случае требовалось подключать Брюса.

— Мы хотели сигнализацию поставить, — заметил хозяин, с месяц как переехавший в Лохду, — но дорого, да нам и смысла нет.

Хэмиш покивал: гоняться ещё к ним при всяком случае случайно сработавшей охраны он точно не жаждал.

— У нас вон охрана, — кивнул хозяин на входящего в дверь огромного рыжего кота, — жаль, в этот раз мы его к себе спать забрали, а то б он точно воров зацарапал насмерть.

Хэмиш ощутил, как между диваном, на котором он сидел, и его ногой протиснулся Джок. Рыжий великан ему явно не внушал доверия. Джок коту, впрочем, тоже.

— Да вы не бойтесь, и собачку успокойте, — продолжил беспечно хозяин, — он не жрёт никого. Так только, пошипит чуть-чуть.

Джок был уверен, что «пошипит» для него более чем достаточно. Рука Хэмиша, успокаивающе потрепавшая его за ухом, ничуть не внушила уверенности. Котяра зевнул и вытянулся поперёк входной двери. Пока констебль заканчивал оформлять документы, Джок испытал все прелести ощущения себя пустым местом.

— Джок, за мной!

«Хозяин, ты псих? Или считаешь меня самоубийцей?» — говорил взгляд Джока.

Хэмиш вздохнул и готов был уже поднять щенка, как передумал.

— Насмерть зацарапывает? — указал он на котяру.

— Да ладно, я пошутил. Он шумный, а так мухи не обидит, — засмеялся хозяин.

— Слышишь, Джок? Давай смелее, — Хэмиш подтолкнул щенка к выходу.

Джок заскулил, за что удостоился равнодушного взгляда кота.

— Это кот, Джок. Ты его должен гонять, а не он тебя.

Щенок отступил на шаг.

Кот, видимо, поняв, что от него требуется, лениво поднялся и подошёл к Джоку. Он обнюхал щенка, медленно прошёлся, ласково зацепив хвостом собачий нос. Джок чихнул и вцепился в рыжую шерсть. Кот оглянулся и негромко мяукнул. Джок отскочил и залился звонким лаем.

— Ну что, путь свободен. Вперёд, Джок, — Хэмиш, быстро попрощавшись с хозяевами дома, вышел вместе с повеселевшим щенком.

***

Джока не видели уже полдня.

Хэмиш сначала не переживал: он уже привык, что подросший щенок любит самостоятельно погонять птиц, кошек или просто изучить багаж очередного приезжего.

Спустя пару часов он начал спрашивать, не видел ли кто Джока.

— Разве не с тобой? — удивился Лаки.

— А то ты сам не видишь.

— Ну мало ли. А дома ты его случайно не запер?

— Что я, идиот? Да и Джон в участке остался, он бы его за мной выпустил.

— Может, он у Барни? Втихаря пожирает вредные вкусности.

— Барни знает, что ему будет за такое.

Лаки развёл руками, не имея больше версий.

Примерно так же отвечали и остальные жители Лохду.

К вечеру Хэмиш нервно сжимал челюсти и готовился к жестокой расправе.

— Хэмиш, ты кого сегодня не видел?

— А кого я не видел?

— А ты подумай. Ты всех опросил?

— Ну да, всех.

— Уверен?

— На кого ты намекаешь?

— На тех, кого ты месяц назад сутки держал в камере за хулиганство.

Хэмиш кивнул.

— Если это они — теперь неделю отсидят. В лучшем случае.

— Хэмиш, они дети.

— Джок тоже... ребёнок.

«Ребёнок»-Джок, голодный, как зверь, взведённый, как тот курок, вылетел с лаем из чужого сарая. Макбет, подхватив его одной рукой, второй, с пистолетом, указал двум малолетним хулиганам на лэндровер.

— И я не посмотрю на ваш возраст и ваших родителей. Вы как-то на возраст Джока не особо смотрели.

***

По берегу залива со скоростью звука носился Джок. Отлив оставил на песке камни и морских гадов, коих Джок в избытке видал в баре у Барни, правда, в готовом виде. Теперь же кое-кто из них стремился цапнуть щенка то за лапу, то за любопытный нос.

Джок возмущённо лаял, отпрыгивал, нападал снова, пачкался в мокром песке и с опаской сторонился морской воды.

— Джок, ко мне!

Пёс вильнул хвостом и отказался идти на зов хозяина.

— Джок, домой пора!

Вместо того чтобы последовать в направлении дома, Джок отскочил дальше, чем хотел, и по уши окунулся в воду.

— Джок! — Хэмиш сквозь зубы прибавил пару непечатных слов и, маневрируя между еле шевелящимися ракообразными, бросился за псом.

Оба, отфыркиваясь, мокрые и грязные, медленно брели в сторону дома.

— Без поводка на берег — ни лапой, — устало пригрозил Хэмиш.

Джок лизнул его в нос.

— Хорошо, но только в штиль.

***

— Джок, гулять!

Пёс коротко заскулил и лёг на коврик.

— Джок, — ТВ Джон присел рядом и почесал его за ухом. — Хэмиш не хотел, правда. Он в Инвернесс на два часа ехал. Ну кто знал, что вот так задержится. Джок, ну вот как бы он тебя потащил туда, а? Что? Следующий раз ты согласен и на переноску? Джок...

Джок грустно лизнул руку ТВ Джона, как бы говоря: «Дядь, ты не виноват, и хозяин не виноват, но гулять — нет».

— В другой раз он тебя возьмёт. Обещаю.

Джок недоверчиво покрутил хвостом и перевернулся спиной к Джону

***

Констебль Макбет и его пёс Джок с важным видом прогуливались по улице. Встречные горожане улыбались и старались следовать правилу «Джока не кормить». В присутствии хозяина это выполнялось очень легко, отчего Джок всё время норовил поотстать или убежать чуть вперёд, где в полной мере он мог бы насладиться свободой и вкусным кусочком.

— Рядом, — тихо бубнил Хэмиш, свято веря, что тем самым он приучает собаку ходить возле его левой ноги. — Рядом, Джок. Молодец, Джок...

Джок повиливал хвостом, невольно запоминая позицию, которую надо принимать, когда гуляешь с хозяином на поводке.

— Хэмиш, а он у тебя к охоте как? — поинтересовался МакКрэ-старший.

— Да никак, — пожал плечами Хэмиш. — А что?

— Да я вот подумал: он же должен на лисиц ходить, на прочих норных зверей. Может, научим, а?

— Зачем? — фыркнул Макбет. — Зачем мне охотничья собака? Я-то больше по рыбалке.

— Вот как раз и будет повод попробовать что-то новенькое. М?

— Нет, — Хэмиш дёрнул поводок, заводя Джока себе за спину, — мы как-нибудь без.

— Ну как хочешь, — МакКрэ, казалось, слегка обиделся.

— А с чего ты вдруг про охоту заговорил? Сезон же закрыт.

— Так а смысл в сезон собаку готовить? Заранее же надо.

— А.

Хэмиш кивнул, вежливо улыбнулся и потащил Джока от греха подальше.

— Хэмиш, а не хочешь прогуляться? Мы с Лахланом поедем в Нохэн сегодня, давай-ка и ты с нами, — предложил Барни с невинным видом.

— Проследить, чтобы вы не подрались там? Ну давай.

Только выйдя из лэндровера, Хэмиш услышал собачий лай.

— Джок, место, — он закрыл все окна, повернул ключ в замке двери, запирая щенка. Не доходя до порога нохэнского бара, он вцепился в воротники Барни и Лахлана и прошипел: — Вы что удумали? Куда вы мою собаку хотите?

— Да никуда мы не хотим, мы же только посмотреть! — оправдывался МакКрэ.

— Хэмиш, зря ты так, а вдруг бы ему понравилось? — даже почти расстроился от непонимания Барни.

— Что понравилось?! Гонять барсука под улюлюканье идиотов?!

— Хэмиш, там не барсук, там...

— Да мне пофиг, что там! Ты в курсе, сколько Джоку лет? Нет, месяцев?!

— Сколько?

— Ему восемь месяцев! Восемь! Он ребёнок ещё! Щенок!

— Да ладно. А по виду не скажешь.

Хэмиш вернулся к машине и вытащил Джока.

— Идём.

— Я ж говорю, мы его только показать, ну и он чтоб посмотрел, — сказал Барни, — ему понравится, — а ему обязательно понравится! — и он тут всех сделает!

— Сколько ставка?

Барни и МакКрэ переглянулись.

— Ок, можете не говорить. Хотя бы скажите, на Джока вы уже поставили?

— Десять фунтов для начала... хотели, — МакКрэ отвернулся, как будто говорил о погоде.

— Сволочи. Поставите за меня двадцать — и пойдёте как свидетели.

— Да почему свидетели, Хэмиш?! Незаконного ничего нет! Это же не бои!

— Потому что, — и констебль решительно зашагал в чужой бар.

Через неделю он едва придумал, как повесить раскрытие дела о мошенничестве на приехавшего контролировать процесс Брюса.

***

Джок молчаливо трусил по горной тропинке. Впереди вышагивал Хэмиш. Лэндровер остался у самого подножия невысокой горы, в которую упиралась дорога.

— Джок!

Щенок, незаметно подросший настолько, что уже выглядел взрослым псом, не слишком был доволен прогулкой. Если первые пару миль он носился за всем, что двигалось в поле его зрения, то теперь его сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы не отставать от хозяина.

— Устал? Ну давай привал.

Джок плюхнулся возле камня, на котором разместился Хэмиш.

— Кушать будешь? — хозяин заботливо протянул ему припасённый корм. Джок с жадностью его проглотил и вопросительно вильнул хвостом.

— Извини, магазин Рори я с собой не прихватил.

Джок, подкрепившись и посидев минут пять, не выдержал и двинулся в сторону.

— Не заблудись, Малыш!

Не обращая внимания на хозяина, он сунулся в высокую траву, изучил какой-то низенький куст и уже хотел было вернуться, как его внимание привлек тихий шорох. Хэмиш успел только заметить, как пёс метнулся в заросли, и услышать глухой шум и птичий сдавленный крик.

Джок вышел к хозяину, волоча в зубах небольшую куропатку и всем видом говоря «Сам в шоке».

— Джок, умница! — расплылся в улыбке Хэмиш, подхватывая и охотника, и добычу. — Только Барни не говори, а то точно твои умения приспособят.

***

В горах лежал снег. Холода всё стремительней рвались побить рекорд века. Хэмиш Макбет спросонья кое-как пытался согреться, пока закипает чайник. Брошенный ещё вечером на диван свитер при попытке его взять отозвался коротким обиженным тявканьем.

— Ты что, греешься? — Хэмиш с удивлением посмотрел на вывалившегося из шерстяной ткани Джока. Тот потянулся и вильнул хвостом. — Ну хорошо, сиди уже, — констебль сгрёб пса в охапку, завернул в свитер и отправился пить кофе. — Надумаешь завтракать — приходи! ТВ Джон точно проспит твою кормёжку по такой погоде.

Спустя полчаса Джок соизволил выкарабкаться из тепла и подошёл к миске.

— Ждём Джона? — спросил жующий Хэмиш.

Джок чихнул.

— Если что не так — будешь ждать.

Очевидно, холод оказался сильнее капризов, и Джок благополучно подъел всё, что положил ему Хэмиш.

— Джок, пойдёшь? — констебль замотался в шарф по уши и вопросительно посмотрел на спрятавшегося в свитере Джока. — Нет? Ну сиди. ТВ Джона впустишь. Ок, не впустишь, я не буду закрывать. Охраняй, — и он приоткрыл дверь, едва не сбив Джона.

— Привет, Хэмиш, а ты куда в такую рань?

— Барни звонил, что-то там у них с постояльцем. За Джоком пригляди, он остаётся.

Джон заглянул в комнату через плечо Хэмиша и углядел Джока, высовывающегося из свитера.

— Стой, а ты в чём идёшь?

— Да в старом, зелёном.

— Старый зелёный сто лет как пошёл на тряпки. Что там на тебе? — ТВ Джон заглянул Хэмишу за воротник. — По такому холоду? Он же не греет ни черта. Ну-ка, раздевай Джока.

— Да некогда мне! Да тут на полчаса делов-то! Я быстро, ты лучше протопи здесь хорошенько.

Вечером Джок уныло присел возле закутавшегося в два пледа и сопящего Хэмиша.

— Иди сюда, Малыш, а то тоже простынешь, — тот обнял пса и затащил его в тепло.

— Хэмиш, отстань от собаки и иди прополощи горло! — скомандовал с кухни ТВ Джон.

***

Джок третий день не давал покоя себе и хозяину. Он присаживался через каждый ярд, едва не до крови чесал уши и жалобно поскуливал. Его глаза слезились, а шерсть подозрительно топорщилась.

— Это мне его в Инвернесс везти, — расстроенно говорил Хэмиш.

— Угу, — со знанием дела кивал Док Браун, не выпуская изо рта трубки, — я по собакам точно не специалист. Одно могу сказать: не смертельно, но ты зря так затянул.

Из Инвернесса Хэмиш вернулся с мешком витаминов, корма и лекарств.

— Аллергия. На корм, видимо. Новый вот. И витамины всякие. Это вот сказали колоть, а это глотать...

— Залечишь, — отозвался ТВ Джон, растеряно осматривая упаковку нового корма. — Хэмиш, ну-ка глянь, что с ним делать? Не вижу инструкцию.

— Трижды в день, по столько-то грамм...

— А он хоть есть это будет?

— Другого пока нельзя. Месяц.

— Издеваешься? Собака в скелет превратиться.

— Или наоборот.

— А таблетки ему в корм подмешивать?

— Не-а. Сказали, так давать. И показали.

— Ну-ка покажи, что тебе там показали.

Хэмиш пожал плечами и не слишком уверенно подхватил Джока.

— Иди сюда. За сколько там? За двадцать минут до еды? Отлично, как раз вовремя...

Хэмиш раскрыл зубастую пасть, примерился. Отпустил, высыпал на ладонь несколько таблеток, одну взял, а остальные положил обратно. Опять взялся за челюсти Джока, который, почуяв неладное, нервно задвигался, выкарабкиваясь из хозяйских рук.

— Сидеть, Джок! Всего лишь одна таблетка...

— Слушай, Хэмиш, давай я буду держать, а ты — давать.

— Ну давай. Сейчас держишь челюсти, потом, когда я запихну таблетку, сожмёшь их, чтобы не выплюнул.

— Садизм какой-то, — ТВ Джон поудобней перехватил Джока, погладил. — Всё хорошо, не бойся. Это всего лишь на месяц.

Хэмиш быстрым движением запихнул в пасть пса таблетку и сам сжал его челюсти. Ему едва хватило мужества вытерпеть жалобный взгляд.

— Потерпи, Малыш, это же для тебя, для пользы дела... Ты тут у себя в Лохду живёшь, как дикая тварь, а тут один раз всего-то отвезли тебя к доктору... Будешь теперь, как белый человек, здоровый и цивилизованный... Ай! Джок!

Пока Хэмиш отвлёкся на успокоительную речь, Джок вывернулся и тяпнул его за палец, после чего отскочил в сторону и с виноватым интересом посмотрел на хозяина.

— В следующий раз держу я, — заявил Хэмиш, осматривая руку.

***

— Здравствуй, Хэмиш.

Констебль замер у стойки бара, услышав знакомый голос, и неверяще обернулся. За его спиной стояла и улыбалась Алекс Маклин.

— Привет, — он удержался, чтоб не обнять её.

— Я зашла в участок, а там у тебя такая охрана...

— Какая охрана? — не понял он.

— Пушистая, белая... странно, что не с тобой.

— Болеет он. Я его не беру к Барни, а то наестся всякого.

— Но-но-но! — возмутился Барни. — У меня не «всякое», у меня отличная еда!

— Не спорю. Для людей, а не для собак.

— Раньше как-то и собак устраивало.

— А теперь у собак аллергия.

— Ты ещё скажи, что я его отравил.

— Барни, Барни, — Алекс сочла нужным вмешаться, — в аллергии ты точно не виноват.

— Видимо, кое-кто так не считает.

— Я ничего не считаю! У меня просто приболела собака! Ему просто нужна диета!

— Что может быть лучше кусочка натурального мяса?

— Только кусочек правильного корма. Гипоаллергенного.

Барни фыркнул и перешёл на другой край стойки.

Хэмиш досадливо отставил пустую кофейную чашку.

— Ну что? Пойдём знакомиться с Джоком Вторым?

Джок Второй с расчёсанными ушами и печальным взором даже не пытался изобразить дружелюбие. Он слегка приподнимал верхнюю губу и грустно порыкивал, когда Хэмиш пытался провести в участок Алекс.

— Ума не приложу, что на него нашло, — извиняющимся тоном говорил Хэмиш.

— Может, ему дать вкусную взятку?

— На фоне его диеты это вполне может прокатить. Разово, по крайней мере.

— Но ты не позволишь накормить его всякой гадостью.

Хэмиш развёл руками.

— Я бы позволил, но он уже трижды срывался: то Барни его накормит, то кто-то из детишек что-то сунет...

— А поискать что-то диетическое, но такое, чтобы ему понравилось?

— Это опять ехать как минимум в Инвернесс, опять...

— Так поехали.

— Алекс, вообще-то...

— Вообще-то у тебя собака в депрессии. Поехали.

По пути в Инвернесс Джок суетливо ёрзал на сиденье, подозрительно и шумно вздыхал и жался к Хэмишу.

Обратно он ехал сытым, довольным и на коленях Алекс.

***

Джок мирно вытянулся на хозяйском одеяле. В его голову лезли мутные и вкусные собачьи сны. За стеной послышался стук входной двери и голоса: хозяина и Алекс. Они тихо о чём-то говорили, смеялись. Затем наступила тишина, прерываемая шорохами и вздохами. Дверь в спальню открылась, и уже через минуту не успевший ничего сообразить Джок оказался в коридоре. Он обиженно тявкнул на щёлкнувший замок. Подумав, прошёлся вдоль двери.

Ходившей за корреспонденцией Джон застал унывающего Джока под порогом спальни.

— О, Джок, да ты, никак, помешал. Ну, идём, погуляем. Ты же видел: это Алекс, с ней Хэмиш надолго.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Хэмиш и Джок встречают чудовище

***

— Хэмиш, Хэмиш! — гробовщик Лаки-младший, запыхавшись, догнал констебля Макбета. — Ты слышал про завещание Макгилла?

— Да неделю ж назад всё разрешилось, вроде ни у кого никаких претензий не было, — с невозмутимой ленцой ответил Хэмиш и тревожно, на всякий случай, уточнил: — или новая родня объявилась?

— Что ты, просто его троюродный племянник решил, что ехать из Лондона в наш Лохду ради пусть и неплохого наследства ему вовсе неинтересно.

— И?

— Он продал всё.

— Кому? — тут уже Хэмиш не мог не заинтересоваться.

— Какому-то столичному хмырю. Представляешь? И стадо овец, и земли, и всё!

— Ну подумаешь, заедет на недельку, оставит кого из наших управляющим, да и делов-то. Лишь бы не сбежал совсем, не бросил хозяйство. А то вдруг ему у нас не понравится, вот и... — Хэмиш хмыкнул и покосился на Лаки.

— А мы что? Мы люди мирные, чем у нас может не понравиться? — Лаки с деланным смущением потупился.

— Ну да, — согласился Хэмиш и продолжил прогулку.

***

Утро началось для Макбета неспешно и привычно. Ближе к полудню, уже порядком устав от мирного течения дня, он услышал громкий лай множества собак. Заинтересованный констебль, увлекаемый Джоком, поспешил на шум.

Десяток местных собак — и условно-бездомных, и выхолощенных домашних, — суетился на стоянке возле бара Барни. В центре разношёрстной толпы возвышалась лохматая, серо-бурая фигура пса, незнакомого Хэмишу. Пёс стоял, переминался с лапы на лапу, повиливал хвостом и явно не знал, куда себя деть. От его ошейника к фонарному столбу тянулся крепкий поводок, а нос закрывал кожаный намордник.

— Вроде и одет он по-правильному, и не агрессивный, а всё равно в нём что-то подозрительное. Да, Джок?

Хэмиш повертел головой, ища своего пса.

— Джок!

Констебль заметил его в самой гуще любопытствующего зверья.

— Джок, ко мне!

Джок на секунду обернулся, словно говоря: «Хозяин, всё под контролем, сходи выпей кофе», а затем шмыгнул под ноги незнакомому псу.

Хэмиш тревожно огляделся, ища хозяина, так безалаберно бросившего на улице питомца. Не найдя никого подходящего на эту роль, он с некоторой опаской двинулся к собакам и на полпути почти бегом свернул в сторону бара.

— Барни!

— Барни нет, — возвестила явно недовольная Агнесс, раздражённо нарезая лимоны.

— А не знаешь, чей это там пёс? Здоровый такой, как десять Джоков.

— Дик-то? Да Спендера.

— Какого Спендера?

— Того, что вчера приехал. А ты разве не в курсе? — Агнесс оживилась, предчувствуя неискушённого слушателя.

— Это обещанный новый владелец макгилльских овец?

— Он самый. Оставил пса и пошёл по делам. А я подойти боюсь. И не отгонишь этих селявок от него, и сил терпеть уже нет.

— А куда пошёл?

— К мэру.

— Стоп. К мэру? Пешком?

— Да мэр у Рори был, договаривался о каком-то опте.

— Давно они там?

— Да с час.

— Кхм.

Хэмиш вышел на улицу.

— Джок!

Его пёс вынырнул из собачьей толпы и метнулся к нему. Затем с той же скоростью рванул обратно.

— Джок, мы уходим! Ко мне!

Джок снова бросился в его сторону, затормозил, крутанулся на месте и всё же с не особо довольным видом подбежал к Хэмишу.

Из-за угла приближался мэр в компании мрачноватого типа в сером. Хэмиш неприязненно оглядел этого, видимо, хозяина взбудоражившей всех псины. С деланной вальяжностью он преградил им дорогу и кивнул мэру.

— Полицейский констебль Хэмиш Макбет, — удостоверение замерло в воздухе ровно настолько, чтобы собеседник смог его идентифицировать как настоящее. — Ваша собака?

— Моя. А в чём дело?

— Да, как видите, нарушает общественный порядок. Отчего бы вам было не привязать её в сторонке?

— Так хозяин кафешки не позволил! Раскричался, что не место тут псинам нашего размера! А куда мне её? Тут вроде немноголюдно, я и привязал. Он у меня в наморднике, привитый — что ещё нужно?

— Только перевязать его подальше от проезжей части — это раз. И не оставлять одного — это два.

Хозяин собаки повертел головой.

— Какая проезжая часть? Вы смеётесь? Тут машины раз в час по одной ездят!

— Если эта одна машина собьёт вашего зверя, то вы ещё и штраф заплатите.

— Формалист. У вас, кстати, собака привита?

— Привита. А что?

— Ничего, на всякий случай спросил.

— А ваша? Кстати, разве её не запретили в Британии?

— Что вы, их лет десять как завозят только.

— Не успели, значит.

— Вы, как я посмотрю, рады и своим пожертвовать, лишь бы запретить моего. Не дождётесь. Сколько ни провоцируйте. Мой Дик ни на кого ни разу даже не зарычал.

— Ему надо рычать, с его-то физиономией?

— Вот видите. Сами понимаете. Он вполне мирный, его ж никто не трогает.

— Вы его с проезжей части уберите, а там посмотрим, кто тут мирный.

— Зануда.

***

— Он надолго? — Барни подтолкнул Хэмишу бокал пива. Основной состав сплетников и активистов Лохду в лице его, Агнесс, Рори и Эсми собрался в баре под вечер, выслушать всё, что констебль вызнал, общаясь с приезжим.

— Вроде да. Но я так считаю, что это если выдержит.

— Есть подозрения, что да?

— Непростой он. Может, и выдержит.

— А что у него за собака? — встряла Агнесс.

— Алабай.

— Что?

— Алабай. Ну-у-у... я могу произнести неправильно.

— Порода?

— Ага. Документы все есть, — на этих словах Хэмиш поскучнел. Очевидно, что его это не особенно радовало.

— Настоящие?

— Очевидной подделки я не заметил.

— И не запрещена?

— Кто?

— Порода?

— А, — Хэмиш досадливо махнул рукой, — видели того чудака с питбулем, который в Нохэн поехал? Вот тот неприглядный коротышка — запрещён. А этого наши ещё не прочухали.

— Так, а он опасен? — уточнил Рори.

— Я бы не сказал, — неопределённо покрутил рукой Хэмиш.

— Ну, судя по его челюсти, я бы сказала, — проговорила Эсми.

— Челюсти — не главное. Точнее, без должного применения любые челюсти бесполезны.

— Это как?

— Ну, это так, что, если он не умеет кусаться, то он и не будет.

— Что значит — не умеет? — возмутился Барни. — Любая собака умеет.

— Джок умеет. А этот, похоже, нет. Вообще нет.

Он оглядел присутствующих, проверяя, поняли ли его.

— Он обгавкал меня, а потом вылизал мне все руки. И Джока обнюхал и облизал. И поскуливал всё время. А его зубы я вообще не разглядел.

— Шифруется.

— По виду не скажешь, что такой мирный, — хмыкнул Рори.

— Внешность обманчива. Вот на Джока посмотри: белый и пушистый, а охраняет даже без команды. А как этот будет охранять... овец... я даже не представляю.

— Так он пастуший?

— Угу.

— Не останется макгилльского стада, вот помяни моё слово, не останется.

***

Макгилльское стадо жило и здравствовало. Дик оказался вполне способным пастухом, хотя жители Лохду всё равно выказывали неуважение его способностям: против волка-то он так себя и не показал.

Джок ревниво следовал за Хэмишем по пятам, словно боясь его оставить на пять минут. Действительно, в те моменты, когда мистер Спендер выводил в город Дика (а это было совершенно непредсказуемо), констебль не мог отказать себе в удовольствии потрепать огромного лохмача. После таких встреч Джок с неудовольствием обнаруживал на хозяйской одежде длинные жесткие волоски, от которых нестерпимо несло чужой резкой вонью. Крошечный Джок немедленно начинал бурно чихать, лапкой чистил морду от невидимой грязи и с гордой обидой уходил к ТВ Джону.

— Я всего лишь его погладил, — удивлялся Хэмиш.

— А ты не гладь чужих, — шутливо корил его Джон, ласково и успокаивающе почёсывая Джока за ухом.

— Он сам лезет, между прочим.

— Сам? Охрана, тоже мне.

— Именно что никакая он не охрана. Вот пасёт он овец отлично, а к охране вовсе не приспособлен.

— Ну, если не ошибаюсь, именно охранять его никто не заставляет, а насчёт стада — так у нас волков не имеется и не предвидится.

— А ежели кто овцу какую стащит?

— Тут уж не знаю. Надо проверить.

Хэмиш и Джон понимающе переглянулись.

— Сдаётся мне, МакКрэ уже проверили, — заметил Хэмиш.

— И как?

— Хорошая охрана. Ну, судя по тому, как у них обновился гардероб.

— А чего он в городе такой ласковый? А?

— Хм.

— Я, кажется, понял, да. В городе ему же охранять нечего, вот он и...

— Именно, — Хэмиш почесал затылок, — не его город, вот он и ведёт себя спокойно. Считает, что на чужой территории.

— На территории Джока?

— Может быть.

***

Дик бесшумно приподнял верхнюю губу, демонстрируя клыки. С некоторых пор в присутствии хотя бы одного из МакКрэ он вёл себя слегка агрессивно. Впрочем, это более чем устраивало Джока, который теперь при каждой такой встрече ластился к большому товарищу, шныряя между его лап. Дик невсерьёз сердился и перешагивал Джока, невольно заставляя всех присутствующих шарахнуться на пару шагов.

— Я говорил, что с собаками сюда нельзя? — проворчал Барни.

— Говорил-говорил, — успокоила его Агнесс.

— Выгнать его, что ли...

— И Джока?

— И Джока. Но Джока нельзя, Джок маленький, его жалко.

— А без Джока никак.

— Размерами можно оправдать.

— Нет уж, тут принципиально надо решать: либо ты пускаешь всех собак, либо только полицейскую. Ты хочешь, чтобы Хэмиша обвинили в злоупотреблении должностным положением?

— Только и мечтаю.

— И потом, ты не зря ведь столики на улицу вынес. Там уж точно можно.

Дик, игнорируя приставания Джока, протиснулся к столу и печально положил морду на колени Макбета.

— Тебе чего? Хозяин твой где? Вот к нему и иди.

— Хозяин здесь, — Спендер приземлился за соседний столик. — У вас что там, печенки?

— Угу.

— А ваш Джок их не любит?

— Нельзя ему. Аллергия.

— А мой обожает. Правда, тортики больше, но их я ему не даю.

— И можно угостить?

— Валяйте.

— А не заболеет?

— Что вы, я уже проверял, от здешней еды только вес набирает.

— Угощайте, — Хэмиш переложил на столик Спендера остатки печенья. — Иначе мой меня загрызёт от ревности.

***

Ночью Хэмиша разбудил телефонный звонок.

— Хэмиш, оно бегает! — прошипел в трубку перепуганный голос Барни.

— Что бегает? — не понял Хэмиш.

— ОНО!

— Оно светится? — поинтересовался Хэмиш серьёзно.

— Светится, ещё как светится! Глаза так и сверкают!

— Красным?

— А чёрт его разберёт! Вроде зелёным.

— Глаза только сверкают или и само?

— Не, только глаза.

— На остальное фосфора не хватило? — Хэмиш зевнул. — Барни, ты можешь чётко сказать, что там у тебя?

— У меня монстр. Точнее, Дик, который ночами становится монстром.

— С какого перепугу? Ты ещё скажи, что он оборотень.

— Нет, если кто и оборотень, так это только его хозяин может быть. А Дик просто монстр. Ночами.

— Я и говорю: если он монстр только ночами, то он однозначно оборотень. Барни, ложись спать, а?

— Не могу! Оно бегает!

— Ну оно же просто бегает. Не нападает, не кусает, не лает...

— А ты бы посмотрел на него в окно!

— Барни, зачем ты смотришь на него в окно? Почему ты не лежишь в кровати?

— Так я это, попить выходил.

— Ну и иди себе обратно.

— Слушай, Хэмиш. Тебя что, даже не смущает, что он гоняет по городу без поводка, без намордника... Без хозяина!

— Кхм. Отловом собак я не занимаюсь. И уверен ли ты, что хочешь потом оправдываться перед его хозяином?

— Мне всё равно, перед кем оправдываться и кто занимается. Убери его, Хэмиш!

Джок посмотрел на Хэмиша глазами, полными тоски и сна.

— Ну идём ловить монстра, — вздохнул Хэмиш.

Монстр действительно бегал. Судя по траектории его движения — совершенно без умысла и без цели. И без намордника, как правильно заметил Барни.

Джок дружелюбно приблизился к нему, на расстоянии ещё завиляв хвостом. Хэмиш остался в стороне, выжидательно устроившись у какого-то заборчика.

— Джок! — позвал он негромко, когда убедился, что оба пса мирно двинулись вдоль улицы. — Джок, ко мне! Дик, ко мне!

Дик нерешительно махнул хвостом, словно говоря: «Ну ты иди, Джоки, а я тут».

— Джок, Дик! — Хэмиш присвистнул, подзывая их.

Джок сделал пару шагов и обернулся к Дику. Тот отступил на шаг, недоверчиво прячась в тени.

— Ну как скажешь, — Хэмиш присел на ступеньку у входа в бар и достал пачку печенья. Через пару минут двое попрошаек уже вертелись у его ног.

— Тебе нельзя, Джок. Джок, ну я кому сказал... Нет, я тоже считаю, что от одной печенки ты лишаём не порастёшь, но я не хочу в тебя опять колёса заталкивать. Или тебе процесс нравился? Джок! Так, всё, трапеза окончена, — констебль ловко прицепил припасённый поводок к ошейнику Дика, отвлёкшегося на лакомство. — Домой, оба. Сначала Дик.

***

Во дворе дома Спендера слышались удары молотка. Подтверждая, что он используется по назначению, нижнее отверстие между землёй и воротами постепенно перекрывали металлические листы.

Макбет прогуливался неподалёку, изображая нечаянность своего присутствия.

На другом конце улицы послышался лай.

— Кого там опять к нам завезли? Джок!

Возле магазина Рори смирно сидел привязанный питбуль в плотно надетом наморднике. Он тихо порыкивал, отпугивая местных шавок, и выжидательно смотрел на дверь магазинчика.

Хэмиш вошёл внутрь. От кассы как раз отступил человек в мятом пиджаке и с пакетом продуктов. Он скользнул мимо констебля и просочился в дверь.

— Здравствуй, Хэмиш, — Рори с тревожным видом подошёл ближе. — Видел, какие у нас гости?

— Откуда он?

— Из Глазго. Но что-то мне кажется, что врёт.

— У нас что забыл?

— Невнятно он как-то сформулировал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Ты что, напрямую спрашивал?

— Нет, конечно, но всё-таки спросил. Вообще он в Нохэне остановился. К нам заехал за кормом. Уж и не знаю, отчего в Нохэне собачий корм в дефиците.

— Спекуляции, не иначе.

Хэмиш кивнул, поправил фуражку и вышел. Приезжий как раз отвязал своего пса и собирался удалиться.

— Добрый день, — Хэмиш встал так, что его нога загородила Джока.

— Добрый. Чем могу служить, мистер констебль?

— Макбет. Констебль Макбет. Сдаётся мне, питбулей недавно запретили в Британии. На вашего документы есть?

— Запретить-то запретили, но отстреливать права никто не давал, — документы из внутреннего кармана приезжего перекочевали в руки Хэмиша. Он листал их с минуту, вникая во впервые видимую форму. Затем кивнул и протянул обратно.

— Всё в порядке. Где вы остановились?

— Да по соседству, в Нохэне.

— Это не очень по соседству. Что делаете в Лохду?

— За кормом приезжал. В Нохэне магазинчик совсем бедный. А я решил: раз такое дело, то я заодно и город посмотрю.

— Ну, город — громко сказано.

— Вместе с тем — я посмотрел.

— Сравнили с Нохэном?

— В вашу пользу, — откровенно польстил приезжий. — Ну, если вопросов ко мне больше нет, то я пойду? Хотелось бы, знаете ли, до темноты вернуться в отель.

— Разумеется. К вам никаких претензий. Удачной дороги!

***

— Хэмиш, он мне покоя не даёт, — жаловался Рори. — Он приходит ночью под дверь и скулит. — Рори наклонился к самому уху Хэмиша: — Он нам с Эсми спать не даёт. Совсем не даёт. Ну и не только спать.

— Я могу вызвать соответствующую службу. Его отловят, отвезут в питомник, может, стерилизуют… Что там ещё с бродячими псами делают? Кстати, могут и пристрелить нечаянно. Ты готов потом объяснять это его хозяину?

Рори покачал головой.

— Ты бы с ним поговорил, Хэмиш. С хозяином, не с псом.

— Я говорил. Он проход под воротами загородил.

— Так толку от его «загородил»? Дик-то так и ходит.

— Я смотрел, там нет больше дыр в ограждении. Слушай, а ты уверен, что это он?

— А кто ещё?

— Может, тебе вообще показалось.

— Я что, по-твоему, совсем псих?

— Ну я не знаю, всякое бывает. В ночи-то.

— Заночуй сегодня у меня, Хэмиш — сам убедишься.

— Смеёшься? Эсми тебя за такое убьёт. И меня заодно.

Рори беспомощно развёл руками.

— Объяснишь оперативной необходимостью.

— Прохиндей ты, Рори.

— Ну за что?

— Ладно, я прослежу. Но ты мне будешь должен.

***

— Видишь, Джок... как всё сложно...

Хэмиш почёсывал белый загривок, сидя в тёмной машине, немного в стороне от дома Спендера. Он зевал, косился на опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе и с нетерпением ожидал появления монстра, потревожившего сон Рори и ещё пары горожан. Следов или какого-то существенного вреда нанесено не было, по большому счёту, взыскивать с хозяина на данный момент можно было только за неправильное содержание Дика. Но кому нужен этот шум, если все и всё цело?

Рассуждая так, Хэмиш зевнул. Из-за угла дома на противоположном конце улицы показался Дик, бегущий и сверкающий глазами.

— Ты как там оказался? Ну-ка, Джок, слазь с меня.

Они вдвоём отследили направление движения пса. Джок нетерпеливо царапнул ручку двери.

— Сидеть.

Через пять минут Дик вынырнул с другой стороны дома.

— Кругами шатается. Пойдём.

Хэмиш, придерживая Джока на поводке, молча следовал за Диком. Тот пару раз обернулся, завернул за угол и через несколько ярдов остановился.

— Что там у тебя?..

Хэмиш наклонился, разглядывая сетку забора. Края неширокой дырки были вывернуты так, что изнутри пёс мог спокойно вылезти наружу, а вернуться обратно было для него проблематично.

Констебль приподнял края сетки. Дик, благодарно виляя хвостом, решительно полез внутрь.

— Парень, ты же в курсе, что не твой двор? — вдруг сообразил Хэмиш, но было уже поздно. — Эй!

Он заглянул через забор. Дик потрусил в дальний конец, перескочил невысокое ограждение и пропал в глубинах двора Спендера.

— Смотри, Джок, что некоторые ради свободы делают.

Утром Спендер на удивление послушно согласился, что его забор ни с одной стороны никуда не годится. Рори и Барни, успокаивать которых пришлось Хэмишу, не особо поверили в эффективность перестройки, но промолчали.

***

В Лохду не часто бывали особо пышные празднества. Обычно повод для такового носил исключительно всеобщий характер: будь то день города или очередные соревнования с соседним Нохэном.

— И чёрт дёрнул кого-то ехать сюда праздновать юбилей! — возмущался Барни, натирая до блеска очередную партию стаканов и рюмок. Судя по выражению его лица, возмущение это было не совсем искренним и как минимум наполовину скрашивалось предвкушением немаленького дохода от мероприятия.

— Хочешь сказать, что у нас всё так плохо, что и отпраздновать ничего нельзя толком? — спросила Агнесс. — Лучше подумай, куда переложить фейерверки, иначе к вечеру они будут взрываться где угодно, только не здесь.

— А что с ними не так?

— Что-что! На видном месте плохо лежат.

— Чёрт!

Барни ломанулся спасать добро от местных малолетних воришек, едва не сбив по пути Хэмиша.

— Куда это он?

— Принимает превентивные меры, дабы не вызывать тебя.

— Что?

— Перепрятывает фейерверки, а то унесёт детвора. Ты-то просто так зашёл или повод очередной?

— Надеюсь, просто так, — проворчал Хэмиш, устраиваясь у стойки.

До самого вечера его бдительность так и не была оправдана. Единственным, кого что-то и тревожило, был Джок. От суеты и шума он нервничал и шнырял под ногами, с поразительной ловкостью умудряясь никого не сбить. Его настроение то ли передалось, то ли его поддержали все местные псы: почти из каждого двора, где имелась собака, доносился лай или подвывание, а те, кто имел возможность бегать на свободе, догоняли каждый велосипед, приставали к незнакомым прохожим и заливались лаем на любой раздражитель.

Ближе к полуночи, когда не участвующие в празднестве и нелюбопытные жители Лохду разошлись, Джок вздрогнул от резкого выстрела и вспышки в небе. Он настороженно поднял глаза на Хэмиша.

— Не переживай, Малыш, всего лишь фейерверк. Не всё покрали, как видишь.

Джок потоптался и зашёл за ногу констебля: для безопасности.

— Да ладно. Ну не говори, что боишься.

Джок выглянул из-за его штанины.

— Боишься? — Хэмиш, похоже, действительно удивился. Он подхватил Джока и потрепал по загривку. — Пойдём ближе, посмотрим, что там у них. А вдруг вблизи понятней и спокойней будет, м?

Вдвоём они двинулись вдоль улицы, держась ближе к стене. В какой-то момент Хэмиш почувствовал, как мимо него мягко, но настойчиво, протиснулся крупный пёс.

— Дик!

Тот обернулся, невнятно проскулил и побежал дальше.

— Ну опять началось… Только не сейчас… Джок, сам давай.

Хэмиш спустил Джока на землю и ускорился, догоняя беглеца. Дик свернул в сторону, скрывшись из видимости. Хэмиш коротко выругался и последовал за ним.

В узком проходе между домом и забором торчал лохматый хвост Дика, торчал и не удалялся. Констебль подошёл ближе, пригляделся.

— Ты что, застрял? — спросил Хэмиш.

Дик ответил жалобным поскуливанием.

— И зачем только полез…

Хэмиш наклонился и потянул его на себя за ошейник. Дик взвизгнул. Джок поднырнул под него и вторил тихим сочувственным поскуливанием.

— Да замолчите оба, — бросил Хэмиш.

Вытянуть тяжёлого Дика просто так не удавалось. Он посветил фонариком, изучая его положение, а затем чуть надавил на его спину, одновременно дёрнув за ошейник. Дик выскользнул из капкана стен и ошарашено крутанулся на месте. Джок протиснулся у него между ног, посмотрел снизу вверх и быстро лизнул огромный нос.

— Домой, Дик! — Хэмиш перецепил поводок Джока на несоразмерно широкий ошейник и дёрнул на себя. Дик послушно зашагал рядом.

Навстречу спешил Спендер.

— Поймали! Спасибо вам, констебль! — в его голосе прозвучала неподдельная тревога. — Он катастрофически боится выстрелов, паникует, а в панике у него просыпается бешеная сила и сумасшедшая соображалка.

— Скажете, что замок сам открыл?

— Замок я забыл запереть. А дверь он сам как раз открывает. Я не уследил.

— Так забирайте, пока никто не поймал его с поличным. Я не в счёт, я его ни за чем противозаконным не застал, — Хэмиш передал поводок Спендеру и отряхнул руку от шерсти. — Утром принесёте нам, хорошо?

— Обязательно! Спасибо, сэр!

***

Одиночные выстрелы фейерверка раздавались практически до утра.

— Утащили, гады, — философски заметил Барни.

— Ещё пару ночей будут куролесить. И это как минимум, — подтверждающее кивнула Агнесс.

***

Ранним утром, часов эдак в восемь, Хэмиша разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Даже Джок всего лишь лениво потянулся, но не двинулся с места.

Стук повторился.

Проспавший всего пару часов констебль резко сел. В тяжёлой от усталости голове с трудом формулировался дальнейший порядок действий. Джок смотрел на хозяина, как на мазохиста.

— Джок, мы вчера разве пили? Вроде нет… Что ж так плохо-то… — Хэмиш поднялся. — И это точно не Джон, что самое паршивое.

Он натянул брюки и рубашку и открыл уже шатающуюся от ударов дверь.

— Что случилось? — в глаза брызнул яркий солнечный свет, в котором Хэмиш не сразу опознал Гранта — высокого, тощего и пожилого джентльмена, жившего на самом краю Лохду.

— У меня… собаку убили. Спендеровский Дик ему глотку перегрыз.

Хэмиш от удивления сразу окончательно проснулся.

— С чего вдруг такой вывод?

— А кому ещё? — расстроено заныл Грант.

— Ну хорошо, сейчас разберёмся… Пять минут мне дайте.

— Но только пять минут. Пожалуйста, Хэмиш… — на глазах Гранта выступили жалобные стариковские слёзы.

— Пять минут! Езжайте, я следом.

Хэмиш довольно грубо захлопнул дверь и тихо выругался. Джок сочувственно и с любопытством посмотрел на него.

— Да, Малыш, мы идём работать. Да, поспать не дадут. Да, убили твоего собрата. Так что просыпайся и пойдём. И да, завтрака не будет. Я тебя поздравляю: перекусим у Барни.

Джок, похоже, не особенно обрадовался такой перспективе: всё-таки сон он ценил больше еды.

Погрузившись на переднее сиденье лэндровера, Джок прикрыл глаза и задремал. Его разбудил резкий толчок затормозившей машины.

— Подъём, Джок, нас ждут великие преступления, — преувеличенно бодро заявил Хэмиш и подавил зевок.

Двор Гранта был огорожен низеньким заборчиком, через который не лазил только ленивый. Все в Лохду знали, что здесь никто и не гоняет воришек. В какой-то мере это служило и защитой: у половины местной шпаны отсутствие преград напрочь отбивало интерес к дому и участку.

Хэмиш вошёл за ограду. Джок проследовал за ним. На чужой территории, вопреки обыкновению, он оживился и тревожно огляделся, нюхая воздух.

— Да, Малыш, ты прав. Я не чую, но от этого не легче.

— Хэмиш! — навстречу спешил добравшийся на пару минут раньше Грант. Он даже не успел загнать свой старенький фиат, тот так и стоял возле ворот, наполовину преграждая улицу. — Ты сильно не топчись, тут следы! — последнее слово Грант произнёс зловещим шёпотом.

— Следы убийцы? — Хэмиш хотел пошутить, но при виде расстроенного лица жертвы преступления посчитал нужным сохранить серьёзность. — Показывайте, где труп.

— Тут, тут, недалеко… — Грант, осторожно ступая по совершенно сухой и ровной каменистой дорожке, засеменил за дом.

Хэмиш, цепко осматриваясь и натягивая поводок Джока, прошёл следом.

В углу на боку лежал пёс неопределённой породы. Издали казалось, что он вот-вот поднимет голову и вильнёт хвостом.

Подойдя ближе, Хэмиш с трудом удержался, чтобы не отвернуться. Под головой и шеей пса растекалась лужа подсохшей крови. Её след начинался от двух отметин на глотке под самой его мордой. Хэмиш наклонился, приглядываясь. Он удивился: насколько мелкими были на самом деле челюсти Дика, если это действительно его работа.

— Вы видели, что произошло? — спросил он.

— Нет, откуда? Я как раз в городе был. До утра задержался.

Хэмиш чуть заметно приподнял бровь.

— Да-да, я понимаю: не в моём возрасте гулять ночи напролёт, но вместе с тем… Что есть, мистер Макбет. Ну и потом, именинник — мой дальний родственник…

— А-а-а, так вот почему он аж сюда добрался праздновать.

— Вот именно. Но не суть. Суть в том, что утром я вернулся, а тут вот оно… — Грант поморгал, сдерживая слёзы.

— Давайте мы позвоним доктору Брауну. Он, конечно, не ветеринар, но вместе с тем гораздо лучше нас с вами разберётся с трупом. А потом мы отвезём его на экспертизу в Инвернесс, — Хэмиш аккуратно приобнял Гранта за плечи и повёл к дому.

На улице оставался встревоженный Джок. Он грустно обошёл труп, обнюхал его со всех сторон. Остановился возле порванной глотки, присел и тихонько завыл.

— Джок, не надо, — Хэмиш обернулся и пригрозил своему псу пальцем. Грант под его рукой лишь чуть вздрогнул и выпрямился. — Идёмте-идёмте, надо быстрее звонить Доку, а потом я быстренько осмотрю двор. Вы даже можете при этом не присутствовать. Я позову, если будут вопросы.

Доктор Браун, с трудом ворочавший языком после вчерашнего, встрепенулся и осознал реальность сразу после краткого описания ситуации. Хэмиш, говоривший максимально сжато, подумал, что от слезливых жалоб Док бы заснул ещё крепче, а теперь прибудет в приемлемом состоянии.

Вдоль двора Гранта тянулся низкий кустарник. Старик почти ничего не выращивал, исключая десяток морозостойких яблонь, притулившихся за домом. Уже который день стояла сушь, и ни на дорожках, ни на лужайках не было видно ни единого отпечатка лап или ног.

Хэмиш осмотрел тело собаки, осторожно переступая вокруг. Капли крови тянулись от трупа к забору и пропадали в футе от него. Было заметно, что нашедший своего пса Грант успел истоптать всё вокруг. Гравий и асфальт дорожек, сухая трава — ничто не выдавало явных следов.

Хэмиш прошёл вдоль забора. В месте напротив последних следов крови он рассчитывал найти следы шерсти: в конце концов, ещё вчера констебль заметил, что Дик линяет, и, если виноват он, то не оставить столь явного следа он не мог. Увы, забор был идеально чист.

— Джок! — позвал Хэмиш.

Тот подошёл и вопросительно посмотрел на хозяина.

— Ну-ка, след, Малыш, — Хэмиш ткнул его носом в капли крови, где, предположительно, прошёл зверь-убийца.

Джок принюхался, недовольно заскулил и двинулся к забору, у которого остановился и требовательно засуетился на месте.

— Ок, идём, — Хэмиш подхватил его и сам перелез через забор.

Поставленный на землю Джок натянул поводок и направился в сторону от Лохду.

— Э-э-э, парень, ты уверен?

Хэмишу показалась подозрительной траектория движения Джока: судя по манере поведения Дика, тот вряд ли бы двинулся в поля. Скорее, он вернулся бы в город, к хозяину. Уходя всё дальше, Хэмиш уже подумал, что надо было бы одеться попроще, а не напяливать висящую на виду форму.

Неожиданно Джок встал. Провернулся на квадратном футе и сел.

— Это всё? — удивился Хэмиш.

Здесь проходила старая дорога, асфальт которой не перестилали уже лет пять. Она соединяла Лохду с Нохэном, а примыкающая к ней более новая ветка вела прямиком в Инвернесс.

Джок вильнул хвостом, словно говоря: «Я функцию выполнил, корми, хозяин».

— Ладно, давай назад.

Во дворе над трупом уже колдовал Браун.

— Хэмиш, я всё зафиксировал, можешь оформлять протокол и всё прочее, — Док говорил сквозь трубку. Было заметно, что вся ситуация его более чем напрягает. — С тобой поехать в Инвернесс? Может, я чего эксперту скажу, если спросит. Мало ли неясностей.

— Мне ещё допросить Гранта и Спендера. Ты можешь сказать, когда наступила смерть?

— Ориентировочно часа в четыре утра, не раньше.

— Ну уже хорошо. То есть, не хорошо, но лучше, чем я думал.

— Ты кого-то подозреваешь? Ну не Дика же.

— С чего ты взял, что это Дик?

— Я как раз не взял ни с чего. Это не он, я уверен.

— Почему?

— Ну это же Дик. Он у себя на территории и льва загрызёт, а на чужой — ни-ни.

— Ты так хорошо его изучил? Или тебе Спендер наплёл?

— Да нет, я просто про породу читал. Психология у них такая.

Хэмиш подозрительно загляделся на трубку Дока.

— Обычный табак, — привычно оправдался тот. — Но я тебе серьёзно говорю: такую собаку у нас редко встретишь, а вот в каком-нибудь Казахстане они чуть ли не в каждом доме живут. И никто не жалуется на массовые убийства.

— Ну, это в среднем. Статистика, знаешь ли. А этот один пёс вполне мог, скажем, сойти с ума. В бешенство впасть. Но я запишу твои слова как слова эксперта.

Хэмиш задумался: после того, что он видел вчера, вполне можно было посчитать, что Дик сошёл с ума и сорвался на первой попавшейся мишени. Тогда вполне объяснимым был и дальнейший его путь в горы вместо города.

— Эксперт — так эксперт. Я прогуляюсь тут. Закончишь — позовёшь, я подпишу.

— Лучше Гранту помоги. По-моему, он не в себе слегка.

— Он по жизни не в себе. Но если сегодня особенно — то я помогу, конечно.

Грант сбивчиво рассказал, что вечером он оставил совершенно здорового и спокойного пса, а уже утром нашёл охладевший труп. Подробностей в его пересказе заслужили только его собственные переживания по этому поводу.

— Вы трогали тело? — поинтересовался Хэмиш, перебивая его излияния.

— Нет, конечно, — возмутился Грант. — Как можно? Я… В общем-то, мне до сих пор ужасно не по себе. Я с трудом смотрю на него, куда уж тут касаться…

— Земля вокруг сухая, гравий, асфальт… Следов почти нет. Вы сразу отправились в полицию, как увидели тело?

— Ну почти… — Грант смутился. — Я все следы затоптал?..

— Не то, чтобы прямо все…

— Простите, — в голосе пострадавшего прозвучало искреннее огорчение.

— Бывает хуже. Почему вы не позвонили, а сразу поехали ко мне?

— Да как-то не сообразил… Мне телефон-то месяц назад провели, я не привык ещё.

— Понятно. Когда вы утром подходили к дому, вы заметили что-то подозрительное?

Грант покачал головой.

Задав ещё пару уточняющих вопросов, Хэмиш протянул ему протокол на подпись.

— Это Дик?

— Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил Хэмиш.

***

Спендер мирно собирался с Диком выгонять стадо. Он, наняв местного пастуха, всё же старался иногда и сам принимать участие в выпасе. Очевидно, городская жизнь ему здорово надоела, раз он так активно внедрялся в сельскую деятельность.

— Доброе утро. Уходите? — Хэмиш подошёл к нему со спины.

— Ах, констебль, — Спендер разулыбался. — Да, собирались по делам… В луга... в поле… к стадам… Ну вы поняли. Спасибо вам ещё раз за вчерашнее, ей-богу, не представляю, где бы и как бы я его искал, если бы не вы.

— Остаток ночи был спокойным?

— Да, всё отлично. Пришлось затащить его в дом, так и спал, бедняга, на коврике в коридоре. А я, если поздно ложусь, то потом вырубаюсь — как мёртвый, ей-ей. Он меня вот недавно разбудил. Мой пастух уже и овец угнал, а мы всё ещё никак не соберёмся.

— А Дик разве не всё время при стаде?

— Что вы, для него, как и для меня, это, скорее, развлечение.

— Ночью ничего подозрительного не слышали?

— Ни звука. Говорю же: вырубился напрочь. А что-то случилось?

— У Гранта собаку загрызли.

— Что вы говорите… — Спендер сел на табуретку у входа. — А кто такой Грант?

— Джим Грант, живёт на краю Лохду. Милейший старичок. Это, оказывается, его родственник всю ночь проставлялся.

— Ах, вот оно что… Так а что у него случилось-то? Кто кого загрыз? Вроде бы волков тут нет, кто бы мог…

— Я могу осмотреть Дика?

— Что… Дика? Да вы с ума сошли, ну какой Дик… — Спендер рассмеялся с каким-то облегчением. — Дик после полуночи спал, как и я. Да и дома я его запер, на ключ. Я проверил сто раз, не мог он выйти.

— Во сколько вы встали?

— Ближе к восьми.

— Пойдёмте всё же к Дику.

— Да пожалуйста.

Дик, благодушно виляя хвостом, лизнул Хэмиша в руку.

— Не попрошайничай, — легонько стукнул его по носу хозяин. — Он, когда голодный, всегда руки лижет, просит покушать. Но утром вроде хорошо завтракал.

— Можете открыть его пасть?

— Да, конечно.

Спендер задрал голову Дика, почти без усилий разжал челюсти доверчивого пса. Хэмиш наклонился, заглядывая внутрь: розовый язык, чёрное нёбо и клыки, расставленные куда как шире, чем следы на шее несчастного грантова пса.

— Спасибо. Я составлю протокол, подпишите?

— Не вопрос.

— И нужно сделать пару фото вашего пса.

— Не-воп-рос.

— И сегодня вам лучше посидеть с ним дома. Слухи поползут, от вас как минимум будут шарахаться.

— А вот это печально.

***

Грант часа два говорил с ТВ Джоном. Когда он ушёл, последний с совершенно убитым видом зашёл в участок и заперся. Упрямство, с которым Грант утверждал, что виноват Дик и только Дик, могло бы пригодиться в гораздо более интересных делах.

Хэмиш, Браун и Джок, похоже, на весь день уехали в Инвернесс. Слухи, о которых позаботился расстроенный хозяин погибшей собаки, загнали Дика с хозяином в дом, где они отсиживались в относительном покое.

Зато этого покоя лишился весь Лохду. Жители обходили дом Спендера чуть ли не за милю, МакКрэ вытащил откуда-то ватный халат и передвигался исключительно в нём: «так на тренировках от злостных собак защищаются». Барни бухтел о вреде приезжих, распугивая собственных клиентов. Эсми отправила всех своих учеников по домам под предлогом небезопасности на улицах. На вопрос, чем же им безопасней идти в эту пору домой, она ничего ответить не смогла и отправилась обсудить проблему с Рори.

Лэндровер подъехал к участку ближе к вечеру. Из него первым выскочил Джок, встряхнулся и отправился прямиком домой, к миске. Браун и Макбет высадились, не прекращая что-то обсуждать.

— Джон, утром мы поедем в Нохэн.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Надо закончить дело. Результаты экспертизы пришлют завтра, но я разговаривал в лаборатории: там однозначно утверждают, что это не мог быть Дик. У него челюсти раза в два больше, чем у того, кто перегрыз горло несчастному.

— Я это сразу сказал, — пробухтел Браун, пыхтя трубкой.

— Так скажи об этом всем, хотя бы Барни! А то у нас тут форменная паника. Мне кажется, что, если Спендер с Диком сейчас выйдут, то их обоих линчуют.

Хэмиш устало посмотрел на него, на Джока и на Брауна. Последний философски пожал плечами.

— Хочешь, я как эксперт подтвержу?

— Хочу.

— Поехали.

***

— Барни, ты что, всех собрал?

Когда Барни сказал Хэмишу, что лучше тому будет объяснить всё не только ему одному, Хэмиш по недомыслию согласился. Теперь же он в ужасе смотрел на собравшуюся толпу.

— Не всех. Ну, человек сорок.

— У нас в Лохду хорошо, если пятьдесят живёт.

— Ну, это ты здорово преуменьшил. Ну так что, ты готов?

— А чёрт с вами, готов.

Док Браун, которого Хэмиш легонько пнул, поднялся первым. Он на пальцах и на бумажке показал и нарисовал схему: вот это — челюсти на шее жертвы, вот это — челюсти Дика. Они никак не совпадают, так что убийцу точно надо искать в другом месте.

— Может, они в сомкнутом состоянии меньше? — спросил кто-то.

— Мы их в сомкнутом и замеряли, — уверенно успокоил Браун.

Грант, сидевший в дальнем уголке, лишь недоверчиво качал головой.

— Мистер Грант, — окликнул его Хэмиш.

— Да? Не верю я, Хэмиш. Ну некому больше моего лапочку загрызть. Некому.

— Мистер Грант, вы со своего забора шерсть собрали?

— Какую шерсть? Не было шерсти.

— В том-то и дело. Дик линяет — вы сами можете в этом убедиться при желании. И его шерсть лежит везде, где ни попадя. Посмотрите, он и его хозяин ещё вчера были здесь. Барни, ты же ещё час назад мне жаловался на грязищу после него.

— Жаловался, — подтвердил Барни.

— Если бы Дик пробрался через забор и рядом растущие заросли, то там было бы полным-полно его шерсти. Её нет. Так что вы можете успокоиться и снять осаду с дома Спендера.

— Хэмиш, осаду-то мы снимем, — заметила Агнесс, — но проблема не решена.

— Почему это?

— Хэмиш, по городу ходит нечто, что грызёт собак и занимается ещё чёрт знает чем, — мрачно пояснил Рори. — Я буду бояться утром открывать магазин — вдруг оно решит закупиться с утра кофе?

— А мне теперь что, закрывать бар в детское время? — добавил Барни.

Оба МакКрэ переглянулись и пожали плечами: у них явно были планы на эту ночь, которые появление неведомого чудовища рушило.

— Успокойтесь, чудовище не из Лохду, — сказал Хэмиш, развернулся, позвал Джока и пропал за дверью, словно растворившись в сумерках. За ним последовали доктор Браун и ТВ Джон.

— Хэмиш, что ты задумал? Что ты знаешь, а? — пристал Джон. — Говори.

— В Нохэн заехал какой-то турист. С питбулем.

— Питбулем? Сто лет их у нас не видел.

— Они запрещены.

— Если ты это знаешь, если ты видел его, почему сразу не арестовал?

— В том-то и дело, что у него все документы в полном порядке. Не за что арестовывать.

— Но теперь-то есть за что?

— Вроде есть. Утром будет экспертиза. Или в обед — они не определились, когда закончат. Тогда я с полным комплектом доказательств явлюсь в Нохэн и как минимум увезу оттуда зверя. Только надо опросить у нас кое-кого ещё…

***

Лэндровер Хэмиша Макбета никогда не вписывался в пейзаж Нохэна — так, по крайней мере, считали сами нохэнцы. Однако сейчас констеблю было не до чужих вкусов и пристрастий.

Браун, Макбет и Джок высадились перед местным баром.

— Доброго дня, — тон, которым поздоровался Макбет, не соответствовал содержанию его слов.

— Чем могу? — бармен угрюмо и демонстративно строгал хлеб.

— У меня к вам будет пара вопросов. Официально.

— Да можно и неофициально. Спрашивать-то я вам не запрещаю.

— У вас остановился джентльмен с собакой?

— С какой собакой?

— С питбультерьером.

— С питбуль… кем? Я и породы-то такой не знаю, — бармену никак не шла наивность, которую он попытался сыграть.

— Но джентльмен с собакой у вас проживает?

— У нас много джентльменов с собаками. Да и не джентльменов, да и без собак…

— Вы поняли, о ком я.

— Ах да, конечно. Он вышел прогуляться. А что случилось-то?

— Убийство, — коротко бросил Хэмиш. — Так куда он пошёл?

Бармен на секунду замер, старательно сдерживая эмоции, и затем проговорил:

— Он пошёл в сторону Чёрного холма.

— Направо и две мили прямо?

— Именно.

Хэмиш и Браун, не говоря ни слова, вышли в указанном направлении. Джок, заинтересовавшийся чем-то под барной стойкой, чуть притормозил и едва не получил дверью по носу.

В сторону Чёрного холма, покрытого яркой зеленью, двигался человек с собакой. Хэмиш, не скрываясь, подъехал ближе. Человек шёл прямиком через луг. Макбет рванул ему наперерез, радуясь вездеходности лэндровера. Джок, заинтересовавшись, взобрался на переднюю панель и погавкивал от возбуждения.

Уже выйдя из машины, Хэмиш показательно поправил оружие.

— Сэр, могу я с вами поговорить?

— А, констебль, — тот криво и зло улыбнулся. — Боюсь, у меня мало времени.

— Боюсь, у меня тоже. В принципе, у нас с вами два варианта: первый — вы вместе с собакой садитесь в машину, и тогда я предъявляю вам только обвинение в несоблюдении мер по содержанию собак, а также лишний раз проверяю документы — те самые, которые вы демонстрировали мне пару дней назад. В этом случае у вас есть шанс избежать наказания, если мы не докажем, что ваш пёс убил нашего.

— Вашего?

— Из Лохду.

— А второй вариант?

— Вы сопротивляетесь, и на вас ложиться сопротивление полиции и утайка улик.

Человек моментально поскучнел.

— Может, есть третий вариант, констебль? — он развернулся так, чтобы Браун из машины не видел его рук, и показал Макбету несколько купюр.

Констебль моргнул.

Он не помнил, как забросил арестованного в наручниках в машину. Зато он очень хорошо запомнил, как Джок накинулся на бросившегося защищать хозяина питбуля, и сам он, констебль, сначала никак не мог вытащить пистолет, а затем всё-таки выстрелить и не промахнуться.

***

Хэмиш и Джок, оба перевязанные заботливой рукой доктора Брауна, прихлёбывали горячий суп — один за столом, другой под.

— Так вот, — прерываясь на то, чтобы откусить хлеба, говорил Хэмиш, — это действительно был он. Он просто ночью пришёл к нам, типа как узнал, что у нас праздник. Собака взбесилась от выстрелов, он попытался её увести, а довёл едва-едва до границы Лохду. Хорошо ещё, что на Дика или Джока не напоролся.

— Если бы напоролся на Джока, то был бы не арестован. Мне интересно: тебя бы оправдали потому, что ты был при исполнении, или потому, что ты был бы в состоянии аффекта?

— Док сказал, что второе. Ну, он бы подтвердил.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Джок влипает в приключения

***

Туристический сезон в Лохду начался незаметно. Хэмиш Макбет с равнодушным видом курсировал между забившими стоянку автомобилями, стараясь не споткнуться о суетящегося под ногами Джока. Последний подозрительно нервничал и нетерпеливо поскуливал.

— Джок, только не говори, что почуял наркотики. Тебя этому даже не учили, — буркнул Хэмиш. — Ну давай, что там?

Констебль наклонился, внимательно изучая не понравившееся Джоку колесо. Пёс поднырнул под капот и спустя минуту залаял уже с другой стороны.

— Джок! Какого чёрта!

Джок виновато заскулил.

Макбет обошёл машину и беспокойно подхватил пса на руки.

— Эй, сэр! Всё в порядке?

— В полном, — откликнулся Макбет и обернулся.

— Констебль? Какие-то проблемы? Вроде стоянка здесь разрешена.

К машине по-хозяйски подошла невысокая миловидная блондинка в красной куртке.

— Разрешена. Не беспокойтесь, мэм, к вам пока никаких претензий, — Хэмиш продемонстрировал Джока, — моя собака немного нервничает. Не везёте ничего запрещённого?

— Два фунта героина под каждым сиденьем и три автомата в багажнике. Не волнуйтесь, у вас мы проездом и не причиним вреда.

Хэмиш сглотнул: с таким серьёзным лицом проговорила всё это его собеседница.

— Шутка, — она широко улыбнулась.

— А, ага, — покивал Хэмиш, едва заставив себя приподнять уголки губ в ответ. В глубине души затаилась мысль, что шутка была не так уж далека от истины.

— Лучше скажите, вы же наверняка знаете — и как констебль, и как хозяин собаки — где тут можно купить корм? Я взяла запас, но на неделю нам точно не хватит.

— У Рори Кэмпбэлла, — пожал плечами Хэмиш. — В двух кварталах отсюда, угловой дом, — он махнул в нужную сторону.

— Спасибо!

— А у вас кто? В смысле, какая порода?

— Да такой же, — она кивнула на Джока, — только девочка.

Хэмиш кивнул и криво усмехнулся. Когда она ушла, он почесал Джока за ухом:

— Что, подружку учуял? Можно подумать, нам кто-то позволит приблизиться к ней ближе, чем на ярд.

Джок фыркнул ему в шею и с силой вывернулся из хозяйских рук.

— Джок! Стой!

***

Джока как никогда раздражал поводок. С обеда, когда Хэмиш заглянул перекусить в участок, на пса была надета полная амуниция. Он злился, обижался и тихонько ныл. Хэмиш в ответ терпеливо пояснял, что до отъезда пушистой Дельты с её хозяйкой им лучше держать себя в руках. Говоря это почти на ухо Джоку, Хэмиш и сам сомневался, к кому из них двоих этот совет относится в большей степени.

— Хэмиш, тебе что, жалко, чтобы Джок пообщался? — спрашивал ТВ Джон.

— Мне жалко, чтобы я потом с щенками возился.

— Щенки бывают у сучек, не у кобельков, — фыркнул Джон.

— Если мы окажемся виноваты, то половину повесят на нас.

— Это верно, — Джон нахмурился. — Ну не запирать же парня теперь. Может, поговоришь с хозяйкой, вдруг она вовсе не против?

— Ага, не против. Такие вещи у собак решаются ещё сложнее, чем у людей. Поверь, Джон, мне проще самому подойти к ней и, не представляясь, предложить руку и сердце.

— Наши местные красавицы тебя не поймут. Выцарапают и тебе, и ей всё, до чего дотянутся.

— А если я подойду к ней с Джоком, то это она выцарапает мне всё, до чего дотянется.

— На тебя не угодишь. И потом, на вид хозяйка очень дружелюбна.

— О, внешность собачниц ужасно обманчива!

— Что ж, сам решай. А мы с Джоком прогуляемся... Знаю-знаю, к приезжей не подходить! К слову, ты не узнавал, как её зовут?

— Энни.

— Энни. Не мисс Джонс, не мисс Энни...

— Почему Джонс? Она Джонсон.

— Ох, ну конечно.

***

Хэмиш прогуливался вдоль берега, присматриваясь к Энни Джонсон, тренирующей Дельту. Она запускала яркий мячик, а юркая Дельта ловила его у самой кромки моря.

— А ты боишься моря, — посетовал констебль, дёрнув легонько поводок. Джок обиженно заскулил. — Попробуешь теперь? Или что? — Джок дёрнул поводок и потянулись к воде. — Хочешь сказать, что это я тебя не пускаю? Конечно, не пускаю, потом лови тебя там.

Его недовольную речь прервал прилетевший мяч. Джок радостно всеми лапами моментально запрыгнул на него, обнял и с рычанием изобразил нападение.

— Джок, фу! Это не наша игрушка!

Хэмиш попытался отнять у него мяч, но Джок благополучно перевернулся и оказался под игрушкой, на мгновение выпустил её, перекувыркнулся и снова запрыгнул верхом. Пока Хэмиш соображал, как вытащить из его лап мяч, при этом распутать самого пса из закрутившегося поводка, к ним подлетела Дельта и со звонким лаем набросилась на «конкурента». Мяч ускользнул от обоих, и они помчались к воде, совместно выдернув поводок из рук Хэмиша.

— Эй, Джок! Джок, ко мне!

— Да оставьте их! — Энни приблизилась к нему. — Пусть побегают, развлекутся. Моя скучает здесь дико просто, не привыкла к тишине такой. У вас, конечно, собак полно, но мы привыкли с соплеменниками. А такие есть только в нашем лондонском клубе, или вот ещё на выставках встречаем.

Хэмиш чуть натянуто улыбнулся, мысленно обещая через пять минут вытащить Джока из воды и запереть его дома на пару суток. Пока не успокоится.

— Не боитесь пускать к воде?

— Да она плавает свободно.

— Мой тоже плавает, — Хэмишу стало неловко: Джок, разумеется, плавал, только не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. — Тут просто опасно: волны, скалы.

— Ерунда, моя привыкла нырять везде и всюду. Выплывет.

— Хорошо, что так.

— Зато я не плаваю совсем.

— Совсем-совсем?

— Не выучилась вот.

— Ну, у нас вряд ли вам это грозит.

— О да, я пробовала воду: лучше утонуть, чем учиться в такой и свалиться с простудой.

Хэмиш покивал.

В это время Джок с Дельтой двумя белыми пулями пронеслись в их сторону, гоня перед собой мяч. Энни привычным движением наклонилась и перехватила игрушку.

— Домой, Дельта!

Дельта на скорости подлетела в воздух за мячом и с размаху врезалась в Хэмиша. Он на автомате подхватил её на руки. Джок резко затормозил, а затем с лаем подскочил ближе и, встав на задние лапы, обхватил передними ногу хозяина.

— И ты иди сюда, — Хэмиш, неожиданно развеселившийся, взял на вторую руку Джока. — Вам в гостиницу? — спросил он Энни.

— Вообще-то я уже собиралась уезжать, но да, машина у меня под гостиницей стоит.

— Как вас вообще занесло в наши места?

— Проездом. К дальним родственникам заезжала.

— Это к кому же?

— МакГилам.

— А-а-а. Племянница?

— Многоюродная.

***

ТВ Джон, стоя на берегу с удочкой, с интересом наблюдал, как довольный Хэмиш тащится по улице в обнимку с двумя собаками, хотя любому стороннему наблюдателю был ясно: он бы сейчас с удовольствием обнимал не пушистых зверушек, а идущую рядом девушку.

Они вошли в бар, затем вышли, усадили в красный седан одну из собак в переноске, о чём-то поговорили, ещё пару раз зашли и вышли из бара. Всё это время второй пёс — понятно, что Джок, — крутился под ногами и откровенно мешал ходьбе.

Из бара высунулся Барни, что-то сказал Хэмишу. Тот торопливо попрощался с девушкой и отправился внутрь.

Через пять минут седан отъехал, оставив позади пустынную улицу.

***

Барни отвлёк Хэмиша не зря: он уже который раз пытался решить проблему с поставщиками, и присутствие законного представителя власти как нельзя убедительней подействовало на них. Закупаясь в Инвернессе и Глазго, Барни ужасно страдал от заносчивости партнёров и их привычки считать деревенских жителей глуповатыми хамами. Особенно дурным характером обладали водители, привозившие груз.

— Хоть сам езди и товар вози, честное слово, — в сердцах воскликнул Барни по итогам импровизированных переговоров.

— Что мешает?

— Транспорта нет. Всё никак не скоплю. Точнее, скопить-то я скапливаю, но оно всё не туда уходит.

— Так ты поясни Агнесс, зачем тебе эти средства.

— Можно подумать, этот она решает, куда и сколько тратить. Не до того просто, — сказал Барни и подозрительно крепко задумался.

Хэмиш хмыкнул, прощальным жестом поправил фуражку и отправился восвояси.

— Джок, ко мне, — позвал он на ходу. — Джок!

Хэмиш вернулся в бар:

— Барни, Джока не ты прикормил?

— Ты мне сколько раз говорил, что ему вредно? Я уже это усвоил, — пожал плечами Барни.

— А где ж он тогда?..

— Не знаю, может, к ТВ Джону побежал: он тут рыбачит недалеко.

Хэмиш направился к стоящему на берегу Джону.

— Джока не видел?

— Видел. Он возле тебя вертелся, когда ты с Энни кокетничал.

— Я не кокетничал, я помог посадить её Дельту в переноску и всё.

— Ты уверен, что это была Дельта, а не Джок?

— Разумеется. Джок и крупнее, и у него ошейник, а эта мисс так и таскает свою на шлейке: считает, что девочка нежная, ей никак нельзя в ошейнике.

— Ну да, девочке действительно нельзя, — согласился Джон.

— Так где Джок-то?

— Понятия не имею. Может, он у Барни?

— Я проверил: нет его там.

Хэмишу стало вдруг очень тревожно. Засосало под ложечкой, стыд и неловкость прокрались в мозг, нарушая чёткость мыслей.

— Она его украла!

— Зачем? — удивился Джон.

— Откуда я знаю!

Хэмиш бросился в бар.

— Барни!

— Что, Хэмиш? Джока я не кормил, честное слово.

— Барни, кто эта девица?

— Э-э-э...Девица как девица, а что случилось?

— Она украла Джока! Понимаешь? Украла! Джока! Откуда она, Барни? Она говорила, куда поедет?

— Да с чего ты взял, что украла?..

— А куда бы ему деться?

— Мало ли, чем ты собаку довёл...— странно улыбнулся Барни.

Хэмиш хотел было рассказать всё, что думает про Барни и его мнение, но тут вошла Агнесс.

— Хэмиш, а куда это ты Джока отпустил? — поинтересовалась она.— Или он сбежал от тебя к этой блондинке? Так резво в её фордик заскочил...

Глаза констебля расширились от ужаса..

— Куда она направилась?— настырно повторил он вопрос.

— Сказала, что направляется в Глазго, — оценивший ситуацию Барни достал с полки бутылку виски, плеснул в стакан и подтолкнул к Хэмишу. Тот заглянул в него и отставил.

— Я в Глазго. По пути её перехвачу.

Возле лэндровера стоял ТВ Джон.

— С тобой поехать?

— Нет-нет, останься. Вдруг что. И вообще.

Хэмиш вскочил за руль и резко нажал педаль газа, распугивая прохожих и шатающуюся по улицам живность.

***

Он несся по дороге, отвлекаясь на мелькающие вдалеке автомобили. Среди них не было ни одного красного.

— Да что она, гоншица, что ли? Как можно уйти-то за такое время?

Пользуясь удостоверением, он выудил информацию из пары коллег, стоящих на посту. В указанном направлении проезжало несколько красных седанов, однако ни один из них не нарушил какого-либо правила, чтобы можно было говорить о задержании.

Через несколько часов он влетел в Инвернесский полицейский участок. Разговор с Брюсом на повышенных тонах не удался: того попросту не было на месте. Хэмиш при всём желании мало чем мог подкрепить свои подозрения, поэтому он вежливо покивал и вознамерился как можно быстрее отправиться в Глазго, тем более, что поиски автомобиля по фамилии владельца не увенчались успехом.

— Она могла снять автомобиль, — заметил знакомый детектив, ещё год назад проходивший стажировку у Хэмиша. — Мистер Макбет, вы уверены, что ваша собака именно украдена?

— А как вы это ещё назовёте?

— Может, он случайно к ней запрыгнул, а она попросту не заметила?

— Слушайте, ну как можно не заметить, что у тебя в машине лишняя собака?

— С женской «внимательностью» — запросто, — хмыкнул детектив. — Вы всерьёз решили отправиться в Глазго? Где вы там её искать будете?

— Понятия не имею... А базы по сданным в аренду автомобилям у вас нет?

— Нет, увы. Эту информацию мы получаем с некоторой задержкой. Если бы у вас был номер автомобиля, то всё было бы куда как проще.

— А дайте-ка телефон.

Хэмиш набрал бар Барни.

— Барни, дай трубку Агнесс. Побыстрее можешь? Агнесс, ты не запомнила номер? Чего-чего, красного фордика. Чёрт. Да? А где он? Отли-и-ично. Дай ему трубку. Лаки, мимо тебя утром... да-да, всё верно... — Хэмиш схватил первый попавшийся листок и записал продиктованный номер. — Спасибо. — Он положил трубку. — Так проще?

— Разумеется.

Минут через пятнадцать Хэмиш, вооружившись адресом конторы, сдающей авто в прокат, отправился туда.

— Вам повезло, что владелец наш, а не из Глазго, — хмыкнул ему вслед детектив.

Фордик нашёлся быстро. К неудовольствию Хэмиша, он был сдан на неделю, которая началась только три дня назад.

— Вы не в курсе, куда она собиралась поехать?

— Нет, к сожалению, — мальчик на ресепшене покачал головой.— Но точно не в Глазго: она говорила, что уезжает оттуда отдохнуть.

По номеру же Хэмиш выяснил, что арендатор — идеально законопослушный водитель. Ни одного нарушения за всё время поездки и ни одной зацепки касательно траектории движения. След терялся на развилке, ведущей к Нохэну.

***

Джок, оглянувшись на вошедшего в бар хозяина, повилял хвостом, будто ожидая его внимания. Хозяин был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, как его пёс нетерпеливо топчется возле чужой переноски. И уж тем более хозяин не заглянул внутрь чужой машины, где под сиденьем спрятался Джок.

Пёс поднял голову, когда дверца машины захлопнулась. Из переноски негромко и одобрительно тявкнули. Джоку это вполне компенсировало чувство вины перед оставленным хозяином.

Девица за рулём была более чем рассеяна. Джок сумел даже забраться на заднее сиденье и устроиться возле переноски, пока она выруливала на прямую дорогу. Они ехали около часа. Если бы она так маниакально не соблюдала скоростной режим, то Джок, не задумываясь, определил бы по времени езды место назначения: Нохэн. Сейчас же он только радовался затягивающейся поездке.

Тормозить она не умела. При торможении Джок не удержался и слетел под сиденье, откуда растерянно тявкнул.

Девица обернулась.

— Дельта? Ты цела?

Дельта из переноски невнятно проурчала. Джок вскочил на сиденье и повилял хвостом.

— Джок? Маленький пройдоха! Что мы скажем твоему хозяину? Как же это всё не вовремя...

Она вышла из машины и огляделась. Маленькая деревушка как две капли воды походила на Лохду: такие же белые дома, улицы, ведущие вдоль берега и играющие роль набережных, и почти такой же бар.

— Надеюсь, они не знают наперечёт собак соседей... мне всего-то надо пару дней... — Энни заглянула в машину и сказала, уже обращаясь к Джоку: — Твой хозяин не хватится тебя за пару дней?

Джок не удостоил её и поворотом головы: слишком был увлечён попытками открыть переноску Дельты.

— Ну идём, идём уже скоро. Две минуты посидите вдвоём.

Она хлопнула дверцей и направилась в бар.

— Комнату сдаёте? Мне на два дня.

Бармен, он же владелец крохотного отеля, искренне обрадовался постоялице. Не переставая широко улыбаться, он выдал ей ключ.

— Я не спросила: с собакой можно?

— Разумеется.

— Прекрасно! У меня как раз две.

— А что не десяток? — пробухтел бармен, когда она выскочила за дверь.

Таща Дельту в переноске, а Джока подмышкой, Энни поторопилась подняться наверх, дабы избежать лишних вопросов.

— Обед! — она первым делом вытащила миску, одну на двоих, и выдала сдвоенную порцию корма. — Джоки, солнышко, надеюсь, аллергии у тебя нет?

«Конечно, нет», — подтвердил Джок всем хитрым видом.

— Жуйте. А я пойду водички глотну и сориентируюсь.

***

Джок, дорвавшийся до непривычной вкуснятины, на минуту забыл и о Дельте. Он радостно чавкал, норовя отпихнуть подружку от миски, пока она не тяпнула его за ухо от возмущения. Джок мотнул головой, разбрасывая корм, а затем бросился на Дельту, легко повалил её, и вдвоём они покатились по полу, невнятно повизгивая.

Энни вошла в тот момент, когда обе собаки копошились под кроватью, собирая на себя всю пыль.

— Ребят, нам пора! Джок, ты же не против розового поводка?

Джок цвета не различал и был не против.

Ведя обоих на максимальной длине, Энни направилась в Нохэн.

Джок и Дельта, не привыкшие ходить вдвоём, ещё взбудораженные дневными происшествиями, путались в поводках и постоянно заставляли хозяйку останавливаться.

— Ребят, такими темпами мы тут недели на две задержимся, — сказала Энни, распутывая их в очередной раз. — Твой констебль, Джок, меня убьёт. Или посадит пожизненно.

Они шли по улицам, ловя любопытствующие взгляды прохожих. Энни показалось, что кое-кто из мальчишек при виде их немедленно бросался в сторону бара: очевидно, узнавал Джока.

— Ну точно посадит. За похищение. Хотя ты и сам похитился.

***

Бар в Нохэне наполнялся людом почти так же быстро, как и в Лохду. Уже десятый посетитель вопрошал: а что это за кукла, которой констебль Макбет придарил своего горячо любимого Джока? Бармен мог лишь подтвердить, что заметил по приезде знакомый ошейник, а мало ли вест-хайлендов таскает одинаковые ошейники?.. У них же нет индивидуального пошива. После последних слов спрашивающие кивали, допивали пиво или виски и задумчиво уходили.

***

Хэмиш решил, что, раз Лохду не стоит на пути в Нохэн из Инвернесса, то и заезжать туда за подкреплением не стоит. Он сразу свернул к соседям-конкурентам. Его лэндровер затормозил у деревенского бара уже в сумерках.

Над Нохэном царила мягкая, подозрительная тишь. Хэмиш огляделся в поисках знакомого автомобиля, не обнаружил его и прошёл в бар, напрямую к стойке.

— Добрый вечер. Я, как обычно, официально.

— Чем могу служить? — интонация в корне противоречила сказанному.

— Ищу одного человека. Нарушает на каждом шагу. Весь Лохду на уши поднял. Вот, волнуюсь, не побеспокоит ли вас.

— Ай-яй. Интересно, и кто это?

— Мисс Энни Джонсон. Блондинка, в красной куртке, за рулём красной машины.

Бармен покачал головой.

— Не видел.

— Что ж, тогда я сам поищу. Не будете препятствовать следствию?

— Ах, я вспомнил. Видите ли, красную куртку девица несла в руках, вот я и не распознал сразу. Она прогуляться вышла. Пошла от бара направо. Машина стоит на заднем дворе, а она сама на поводках вела двух собак.

— Я учту ваше содействие следствию, — и Хэмиш выскочил из бара направо.

***

Над Нохэном весь день собирались тучи. Если в середине дня их ещё можно было игнорировать, то сейчас, когда Энни с Джоком и Дельтой оказалась на дальнем, совершенно незнакомом конце деревни, они приняли откровенно угрожающий вид.

Оба пса тревожно поскуливали и тянули поводки обратно к гостинице.

— А вот если добежим, то всё хорошо. Но мы не добежим, по-моему, — нервно рассмеялась Энни. Зонтик, захваченный из Глазго специально для таких случаев, остался в машине. Куртка, будучи достаточно тёплой и относительно защищавшей от ветра, в дождь была мало пригодна.

Первые несколько капель предупреждающе ударили по трём носам, а затем с неба полился сплошной поток ледяной воды.

Джок и Дельта, не теряя времени, рванули в ближайшее укрытие.

— Ой! Стоять! Дельта!

Натянутые поводки недолго продержались в слабых руках девушки. Сквозь сплошную пелену дождя она с трудом определила направление, в котором пропали Джок и Дельта.

— Сволочи, — в сердцах выругалась она и нырнула под ближайший козырёк. Там, убирая со лба мокрые волосы, она всхлипнула: мало того, что увезла чужую собаку, так ещё и потеряла обеих. Она вгляделась в сумерки. Ни в одном открытом проёме, ни под одной крышей она не заметила двух белых комочков, за которыми можно было бы успокоено следить до окончания дождя.

Издалека послышался шум мотора. Свет фар выхватил из темноты силуэты домов и деревьев. Машина показалась Энни на удивление знакомой: она точно видела её уже сегодня.

***

Лэндровер остановился прямо напротив девушки в красном. Хэмиш, укрываясь от дождя курткой, выскочил и пробежал по лужам под козырёк.

— Идёмте, а то тут вы утоните скорее, чем в море.

— Джок! Джок и Дельта!

— Что — Джок и Дельта?

— Убежали!

— Куда?

— Туда!

Энни махнула рукой в направлении, где последний раз видела собак.

— Идите в машину! Я найду их!

Хэмиш затолкал её в лэндровер, сел сам и развернул его на месте.

— Мы уезжаем?! А зверята?!

Хэмиш приоткрыл дверь.

— Не выключайте мотор. Мне нужен свет хотя бы от фар. Я вернусь очень и очень скоро.

Хэмиш следовал в указанном направлении, громко подзывая Джока и заглядывая под всё и во всё, что могло бы послужить укрытием для двух маленьких собак. Он подёргал двери в ближайшие сараи и дома, нарвался на вопль о том, кто в такую погоду не сидит дома, и вернулся ни с чем.

— Далеко не уйдут, — тон фразы, которой он попытался успокоить Энни, прозвучал сухо и зло. От этого она разрыдалась ещё горше.

— Я не заметила вашего Джока, — всхлипывая, проговорила она. — Я хотела его вернуть, на обратном пути, я бы его ни за что не увезла. Что ж я, не понимаю, как вы переживали бы?

— Теперь точно понимаете.

— Простите, это правда вышло невольно!

— Да верю. Успокойтесь уже. Я отвезу вас в гостиницу.

— Нет! Давайте подождем, дождь закончится, и мы поищем их. Они сами тогда выйдут.

— Я и без вас их найду.

Хэмиш завёл мотор и, ни слова не говоря, поехал в гостиницу.

— Послушайте, моя Дельта к вам не пойдёт!

— Она пойдёт за Джоком, а уж Джока я везде и всегда поймаю. Держите зонт... хотя для вас он уже бесполезен... идите. Дождь кончится через полчаса, а через час ждите нас троих.

— Но...

Хэмиш сам открыл дверь и вытолкал Энни.

Проследив, чтобы она добралась до помещения, констебль развернулся и погнал обратно, внимательно отслеживая, чтобы под колёса невзначай не угодил какой-нибудь мокрый комок белой шерсти.

Дождь стихал, постепенно превращаясь в неприятную морось.

— Джок! — Хэмиш высунулся из окна, выставил ладонь, проверяя, можно ли уже вылезти из-под крыши. — Джок! — он присвистнул, подзывая его.

Никто из жителей Нохэна ещё не выбрался из домов. Вокруг царила почти полная тишина, прерываемая лишь звонко капающими последними крупными каплями.

Хэмиш вылез из машины, шлёпнул ботинками прямо в грязь, сквозь зубы выругался. Он попробовал ещё пару раз позвать Джока, повторил имя Дельты, но не дождался никакого результата.

Констебль двинулся по улице. Из дальних ворот кто-то вышел, мрачно посмотрел на Хэмиша, нарушающего покой. Хэмиш поспешил к неизвестному.

— Сэр! Эй! Сэр!

— Чего тебе? — сумрачно отозвался тот.

— Вы собак не видели?

— Как не видел, конечно, видел. Кто ж собак-то не видел? Ав-ав, — насмешливость в его голосе не столько злила, сколько совершенно лишала присутствия духа.

— Я не о том. Я собаку потерял... двух собак. Вест-хайленды, белые, маленькие...

— Ага, откуда же вест-хайлендам быть большими, ты в своём-то уме, парень?

— Вполне в своём. Так видели?

— Не-а. Не видал я твоих псов. Как ты умудрился-то: двоих — и сразу!

— Ну вот так! Увидите — приведёте их в бар? Мы там остановились, спросите Макбета или Энни Джонсон.

— А, Макбет! То-то я смотрю — лицо знакомое! Промок, как мышь, а я тебя и не узнал! Не видал я твоего щена, хоть режь меня. И не выйдет меня обвинить в покраже.

— Да я никого и не обвиняю.

— Знаю я вас, полицейских... Вам дело состряпать — как раз плюнуть...

— Спасибо за помощь, сэр, — хмуро выплюнул Макбет и перешёл на другую сторону.

Ещё пару минут он слышал бухтение человека, которого на первый взгляд посчитал незнакомцем, а сейчас вспомнил: то ли Пит, то ли Сэм, владелец небольшого инкубатора, торгующий яйцами и курицей и в Нохэне, и в Инвернессе, и порой даже в Лохду.

Поиски прервал громкий высокий крик. Хэмиш бегом кинулся обратно. Кричал тот самый то ли Пит, то ли Сэм. Он отступал назад из какого-то из своих зданий. Его отчаянный вопль сопровождало шумное беспорядочное кудахтанье (откуда только взялись, если сам инкубатор ярдах в ста?).

— Чудовище! Оборотень! Монстр! Зверь! А-а-а!

Пит-Сэм наконец-то соизволил развернуться и врезался с размаху в Хэмиша. Продолжая орать, он обежал констебля и рванул по улице.

Макбет, внезапно успокоившись и догадываясь, кого он сейчас увидит, заглянул в курятник. Прямо в центре, на выдранной откуда-то соломе развалились Джок и Дельта. После дождя их шкуры намокли, на них налипли тонкие золотистые соломинки, а Джок ещё умудрился, видимо, пропахать лбом какую-то лужу, отчего над глазами его шерсть стояла торчком и была неопределённого цвета.

— Джок! Радость моя! — Хэмиш тут же смутился своих эмоций и, не тратя времени на болтовню, подхватил обоих псов на руки, не боясь запачкаться. Абсолютно счастливый, он погрузился с ними в лэндровер.

— Сволочи, куда сбежали, а? — отчитывал он их, медленно выворачивая по нохэнской грязи. — Не могли эту дуру за собой утащить? Ищи вас потом, её успокаивай... Она-то хоть в красном, её видно, а вы, оболтусы, так изгваздались, что просто... — он вдохновенно махнул рукой, — слились с пейзажем.

***

— Вообще-то я журналистка, — призналась Энни. — Я делаю репортаж о шотландской деревне. Заехала — сама не знаю куда, какую-то дикую глушь... Ой, простите. Ну, для меня это все равно глухое местечко. Я-то сама из Лондона, в Глазго переехала только из-за бабушки — она у меня шотландка, и за ней требуется уход.

Хэмиш покивал. Он обнимал Джока, который успокоился и мирно подрёмывал на хозяйских коленях. Сейчас его в принципе не волновали ни Дельта, ни вода, ни даже валяющийся на полу розовый мячик, с которым лениво забавлялась его подружка.

— А зачем соврали про родню?

— Ну, мне показалось, что так вы мне сможете больше рассказать... Тем более, что МакГилы мне и правда родня, только очень дальняя.

— Ясно. В Лохду возвращаться не думаете?

— Нет. Тут обойду пару домов, пофотографирую — и домой. Нам с Дельтой не особенно везёт в этой поездке: то машина в Инвернессе сломалась — пришлось в прокате брать, то дожди, ливни прямо-таки, хотя по прогнозу — тишь да благодать.

— В нашей местности прогнозы не работают, — хмыкнул Хэмиш. — Но вы заезжайте иногда. У нас не так скучно, как вам могло бы показаться.

— Вы могли бы мне рассказать? — хитро прищурилась Энни.

— Вполне.

***

ТВ Джон стоял на пороге участка, выжидая машину МакКрэ. К нему медленным шагом приблизился Док Браун. Оба были одеты по-походному, а Док ещё и непривычно прятал во внутреннем кармане пистолет, который то и дело показывался наружу.

— Лахлана не видать? — спросил доктор.

— Нет. Опаздывает что-то. Они вообще с Лаки сначала за Барни должен заехать, но всё же...

— Ну да. Может, их Агнесс задержала?

— Или у Барни опять что-то не так в баре. А нас, между прочим, ещё и Рори ждёт. Магазин прикрыл и ждёт.

— Поскорее надо, да...

Они помолчали. Из-за пригорка послышался шум мотора.

— Это не МакКрэ, — чутко прислушался Джон.

— Хм, — Браун вытащил изо рта трубку и высыпал остатки табака.

К участку выскочил полицейский лэндровер.

— Ой, наконец-то!

Джон бросился открывать дверцу.

— Хэмиш, ты куда пропал?! Сутки же не было! Гроза эта с ливнем! Я уж испугался, что ты совсем того... поскользнулся, провалился, врезался, слетел... А Джок как? Нашёлся?

— Да всё отлично, держи своего Джока, — Хэмиш всунул в руки ТВ Джона полусонного Джока. — Она его случайно увезла. Потом хотела вернуть. Журналюга чёртова...

— Она журналистка? — уточнил доктор, набивая себе трубку.

— Именно. Репортаж у неё, о деревне. О нас с вами.

— А Барни-то как с ней откровенничал... — задумчиво проговорил ТВ Джон.

— Барни уже сожалеет об этом в компании двух МакКрэ и под настоятельную лекцию о сдержанности от Агнесс.

— Лекцию? Это ты так скромно называешь скандал в исполнении Агнесс?

— Не преувеличивай.

— А ты не преуменьшай.

Разговаривая, они добрались до участка.

Хэмиш сбросил обувь и плюхнулся на диван.

— Куртку сними, — сказал ТВ Джон. — Иначе я тебя поведу мыться вместе с Джоком.

— Нет-нет-нет, собаки вперёд, — ответил Хэмиш, стягивая куртку.

Док Браун присел напротив.

— Ну, так и как оно?

— Что — как оно?

— Эта самая... Энни-журналистка.

— Да никак. Чуть собаку мою не посеяла. Растяпа.

— Ну, с её внешностью вовсе не обязательно быть умницей.

Хэмиш расфыркался.

— Никак она, в общем.

— Ты разочарован.

— Я и не очаровывался.

— Ну да.

— Кстати, у Джока опять уши чешутся. Она его ещё и какой-то гадостью накормила.

— Просто стерва.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев с момента, как Хэмиш последний раз побывал в Нохэне, но он ни в коей мере не горел желанием туда вернуться. Зайдя к Рори, он захватил какую-то мелкую вкусность для только что избавившегося от последних признаков аллергии Джока. Вдвоём они уселись на берегу, напротив бара, и мирно перекусывали: хозяин — сэндвичем, пёс — правильным со всех точек зрения кормом.

— Хэмиш!

Голос, окликнувший его со спины, показался констеблю смутно знакомым и отчего-то неприятным.

— Да-да? — он не соизволил даже обернуться, разнежившись на солнышке и на тёплом камне.

— Констебль, добрый день!

Рядом кто-то плюхнулся, бестактно отодвигая его в сторону и почти сталкивая с камня. Обернувшись, констебль узнал Энни Джонсон.

— Здравствуйте. Вы сегодня одна? Без Дельты?

— О, я решила Дельту к вам больше не возить, — скромно потупилась Энни.

— Ей не понравилось?

— Боюсь, что понравилось, и даже слишком. Джок, фу!

Хэмиш посмотрел за её спину: там стояла довольно крупная коробка, вокруг которой с интересом суетился Джок.

— Фу, Малыш, — Хэмиш подхватил его на руки. — Так, а что не так-то?

— Собственно, я решила, что вы вполне заслуживаете половину назревшей проблемы.

Лицо Хэмиша вытянулось. Энни вместо пояснения переставила коробку ему под ноги и открыла её. Констебль и его пёс одновременно заглянули внутрь. На дне копошились две крошечные копии Джока.

— Вообще-то их четверо, — сообщила тем временем Энни, — двоих я оставила себе, а двоих — вам.

— Спасибо, — слабо улыбнулся Хэмиш, — но это было вовсе необязательно...

— Обязательно-обязательно, — Энни встала и похлопала Хэмиша по плечу, — у вас просто образцовый пёс. Думаю, в Лохду найдётся место для его наследников. Оба уже привиты, со всеми документами. Посмотрите, внутри всё лежит.

Она быстро ушла, видимо, не особо желая выслушивать его вопросы и претензии. Джок спрыгнул с рук Хэмиша и сунул нос внутрь коробки, в который тут же вцепились оба щена.

— Смотри, Джок, это один раз на нас двоих повесили, а потом могут и весь выводок... Ты там аккуратней, а? А то «образцовый, образцовый»... Или она имела в виду, что пёс — образцовый, а хозяин — нет? — в голосе констебля прозвучала обида. — Так в другой раз будет внимательней к хозяйскому псу... и не будет кормить его чем попало... и увозить чёрт-те куда...

Хэмиш присел рядом, взял в ладони по одному щенку.

— И куда их прикажешь девать? Оба мальчики, кстати.

Джок потянулся к «наследникам».

— У тебя не должно быть отцовского инстинкта, фу, Джок!

Джок не послушался и потыкал носом одного из щенков. Ласково лизнул его шёрстку и негромко тявкнул. Второй сам попытался вывернуться из руки Хэмиша и потянулся к папаше.

— Пойдём, покажем хозяйство Джону. Сдаётся мне, он нас выгонит. Всех четверых.

***

ТВ Джон их не выгнал. ТВ Джон схватился за голову, высыпал корм Джоку, налил в мисочку молока щенятам и отправился искать, куда их пристроить. Хэмиш остался наблюдать за кормёжкой и следить за порядком.

Одного с радостью забрали соседи. Сказали, что давно завидуют Хэмишу и Джоку Второму. Особенно их малолетний ребёнок завидует. «Ну да», — согласился Хэмиш и с сомнением посмотрел на расцарапанное хулиганское лицо, однако малыша отдал.

Второй щенок сменил пару домов, из которых благополучно сбежал. Его находили то на берегу, то в сарайчике у МакКрэ, а то и в похоронном бюро. Скорости и ловкости его перемещения завидовал и сам Джок. Однажды Хэмиш заметил щенка, деловито идущего по направлению к Нохэну.

— Я предлагаю перемирие, — заявил констебль, усадил в машину двоих МакКрэ и Джона, Джока и его потомство и отправился «мириться» с соседями.

— Это нам зачем? — деловито спросил пресловутый бармен.

— Это вам в знак нашего уважения, — проговорил Хэмиш. Он единственный из жителей Лохду умел придерживаться нейтрального тона в беседе с соседями.

— Уважения? — бармен, который, по-видимому, был первым активистом в Нохэне, хотел съязвить, но промолчал: щенок был вручен непосредственно ему, и сейчас откровенно ласково лизал его руки.

— Именно. Ну, на этом ритуал считаю исчерпанным. До встречи.

Хэмиш развернулся на каблуках и шагнул к двери.

— Эй! А что взамен?

Хэмиш обернулся, многозначительно прищурился и вышел, не сказав ни слова.

— Хэмиш, а что взамен? — осторожно спросил Лаки.

— А пусть сами думают, — беспечно ответил констебль.

Джок грустно положил морду ему на колени, мешая ехать.

— Смотри, Хэмиш, а Джок, по-моему, не против ещё десятка щенков, — ехидно заметил МакКрэ-старший.

— Ещё скажи, что не в пример хозяину, — и Хэмиш вдавил педаль в пол.


End file.
